What your voice does to me
by Ophelia-Dumbledore
Summary: (beta needed for all things) Dumbledore plans a singing competition to take students minds off things, one of many ideas. Hermione a has teenage crush is this one normal? Mione gets with Malfoy but she has to decide who she wants SS or Dm.
1. Hermione has to sing

Dsclaimer: Like always no I own nothing.

A/N: Italics means thoughts.

Title:What your voice does to me.

Chapter 1.

"Mione, as head girl you have to go." Ginny argued for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I told you Gin I don't want to." Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"So the little Gryffindor know-it-all thinks herself to good for the song competition, afraid of embarrassing herself I suppose." Said a silky voice that made Hermione jump.

"Professor...I...that's not why..." Stuttered Hermione knowing he was merely trying to provoke her.

"Save your breath Miss Granger like Miss Weasly here said you are required to go and take part as well, you are not the only one dragged into this, the entire Hogwarts staff has been instructed to take part." Added Professor Snape bitterly.

"Tell that to Malfoy." Hermione said venomously.

"5 points from Gryffindor for answering back and telling a teacher what to do." Sneered Professor Snape.

"Ha ha ha Granger, you have to go." Laughed Draco.

"Mr Malfoy as Head Boy you also have to take part, do not embarrass Slytherin." Said Snape quickly to a gaping mouthed Draco and with that he and Draco stalked off.

"Well 10 points from Slytherin because I did not deserve that." Hermione muttered.

"Mione, I should report you for that." Giggled Ginny uncontrollably.

"5 points to Gryffindor for putting me in my place." Laughed Hermione.

"Mione, this is fun and everything but it is against the rules, so you are going to have to stop." Ginny said seriously.

"Yes I suppose so, though I must admit, I never thought I'd see the day when it would be you telling me not to break the rules. Well I guess it's time for me to set off for the library if I'm going to do this, I'm going to have to research it, I thought I could make up an excuse to not go, obviously Snape is going to see to making sure I can't and it's this Sunday, and it's Monday meaning it's in 7 days."

"Oh my god! I haven't chosen my clothes yet! Well I'll catch you later Hermione, Parvati and Lavender are helping me with my costume, when you choose your song you should ask them for help." Said Ginny quickly before running out of the hall.  
"Hey Mione, Harry and I have chosen songs as Quidditch captain he needs to, and anyone in the Quidditch team or is a prefect has to join, I can't wait to see Crabbe and Goyle sing." Laughed Ron.

"Oh God you do realise Trelawny is going to sing." Harry said with a shiver obviously imagining it.

"And Snape." Laughed Ron. "I heard Dumbledore is forcing him to sing a song he chose for him."

"Well I really would love to stay and chat but I've got a contest to get ready for." Said Hermione rushing out of the Great hall to the head girl room.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Hm Hmmmmm Hm Hm Hmmm Hm Hm Hm." Hummed Draco.  
The brick wall swung open and in came Hermione with a package and some parchment, Draco threw himself into a chair before she could suspect anything which would surely result in hours of questioning.

"Hey mudblood, I see you got your costume." Drawled Draco.

"Hey Ferret I see your mouth is as disgusting as ever." Answered Hermione coolly.

"I'd watch my tongue if I where you Granger." Sneered Draco.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to slap him but instead remained level headed as ever and took a seat beside him. "Look Malfoy we are meant to be working together here, Dumbledore wanted this thing to happen to take peoples minds off everything, and the least you could do is pretend you give a damn." Said Hermione not realising someone else had entered the common room.

"Miss Granger, Draco, the headmaster sent me to make sure everything is under control, I guess Miss Granger is taking care of that, Draco you disappoint me." Said Professor Snape.

_Wow! was that a compliment, from Professor Snape?, Thought Hermione._

"Contrary to popular belief I am not an ogre Ms Granger." Said Snape with an amused look.

_Because you sure don't act like one, Thought Hermione sarcastically._

"Miss Granger would you like a detention?" Snape said silkily.

"He's reading my thoughts!" Said Hermione with absolute outrage beginning to shine in her every feature.

"I believe I am." Said Snape a smile threatening to break out on his ever so strict face.

Draco just looked from the two confused.

"Anytime you want to include me just let me know, Sir." Said Draco.

"Mr Malfoy please hold your tongue." Sneered Snape.

_Ha! Snape looks so cute telling the Slytherins, arghhh where did that come from, Hermione thought blushing furiously._

"Miss Granger detention tonight at 7 for inappropriate thoughts." Said Snape his usual pale white complexion turning slightly red, and with that he stalked out of the room.

"Where you thinking of me naked mud blood?" Laughed Draco. Hermione glared at him.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes Granger." Sneered Draco.

"Malfoy, do us both the favour, just pull your lip over your head and swallow it." Screamed Hermione.

"Ouch Granger, you are so cute when your angry... forget I just said that." Said Draco.

* * *

A/N: Next the detention. What will Snapey do? For those of you who think it's to early for her to develop feelings for him, she hasn't she's just having those normal thoughts that a lot of teenagers have about their teachers, you should see the way the girls in my school talk about some of the staff. 


	2. Detention with Snape

**Disclaimer:** Mwahahahahaahahaha maybe...who knows... I could be J.K.R, thinks yeah right, it shows matey... arghhh your writin skills show the difference. 

**A/N:** (At the moment i am re posting all chapters this is the second i ahev been through) Well thank you reviewers for last chapter I'm very grateful, I dedicate my chapters to reviewers so this chapter is dedicated to you ddtrunks77, and SamanthaRiddle12, review please.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Hermione nervously approached the gloomy oak doors of Professor Snape's dungeon classroom and entered moving onto his office door knocking cautiously not wanting to anger her professor anymore than she might have.

"Enter." Commanded a rather monotonous voice.

"Sir, I...I...I'm here for m...my..." Stuttered Hermione still embarrassed about the events that had occurred earlier.

"I know what you're here for! You however do not!" Sneered Snape.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Snape.

"Though your earlier thoughts were highly embarrassing that is not why you are here." Said Snape brazenly.

"Embarrassing, you should be embarrassed for listening in to my thoughts, your lucky I did not report you to Professor Dumbledore." Said Hermione absolutely outraged patches of pink appearing in her cheeks as evidence of her anger.

"And tell him what exactly?" Asked Snape a sneer playing across his features. "We are not here to say whose fault it is! You are in actual fact here to help me with my act which Dumbledore has forced me to participate in on Sunday, I do not intend to embarrass myself."

"Who did Professor Dumbledore choose for you?" Asked Hermione.

"Has he told you that he is choosing for all teachers?" Asked Snape.

"No I heard. So who'd he choose?" Pressed Hermione.

"Sam Kinison." Muttered Snape.

"Sam Kinison, which song?" Squealed Hermione, unable to hide her excitement.

"Wild Thing." Growled Snape. "And don't worry I've already sent a complaint to the headmaster informing him I will only cooperate if the Head Boy and Girl are forced to sing a song he chooses." Said Snape with satisfaction.

"But I've already found a costume!" Said Hermione outraged.

"Yes well return it, or even better transfigure it! That clever little head of yours has to think of something." Snickered Snape.

Green flames emerged in the fireplace and in came an owl with a letter and on it the Hogwarts seal, and written in green ink was the name, it was addressed to Snape.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have read your complaint and I agree, I find it is a brilliant idea._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Snape smirked at this. "Well Miss Granger I see my complaint has worked."

Another owl flew in through the fireplace and its letter landed in Hermione's lap.

"No way, I can't believe this." Hermione moaned as she read the letter.

"I can finally sleep the headmaster has successfully managed to annoy his favourite student." Smirked Snape.

"Well Miss Granger who is it." Asked Snape innocently.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see on Sunday." Smiled Hermione.

In one swift movement Snape was barely centimetres from Hermione's face, "Is that so Miss Granger?" The smell of her hair was fulfilling for Snape and he wanted to stay in that position forever.

"It is _Sir_." Said Hermione looking up into the bottomless pitch black coals for eyes of Severus Snape, with a flicker of excitement playing behind her hazel brown eyes. He loved the way she played on the word sir.

As if gaining some control over himself, Snape walked over to his desk, mentally slapping himself.

"Well Miss Granger we don't have all day. I believe you have to begin helping me." Said Snape in his usual silky voice.

"I guess i must have misheard the please, Sevvy" Said Hermione.

"Don't **ever** call me Sevvy!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was enough for this chapter. Out of both stories this is definitely my favourite chapter to write, review please. 


	3. A Kiss and Unexpected News

**Disclaimer:** All is for J.K.R and J.K.R is for all. 

**A/N:** Thank you so much, reviewers. I hope this chapter is as good as you said the other two were, oh yeah please not I'm not going to show you Hermione's practises you are going to have to wait and see what she's going to sing in fact the only practise you will see is Snape.

Well here you go reviewers my thanks is for:  
sassy-diva2004: I'm glad you think it is funny.  
Cia-Spinnet: Well thank you and the pairing is the my story! Who is she going to choose?  
Joots: hanks well here it is.  
karlie-malfoy4sirius: Thanks and I am honoured.  
Mhermi: you'll have to wait a bit more to know what song but hey thanks for the cookie it was yummy.  
Angelusdream: Thanks I like knowing what's going to happen as well.  
OBSESSIVE-BILL-FAN: Thanks Pam: Thank you and I hope this is good for you.  
Jack Ryan: hanks and I'll try taking your advice.  
Princess of Rivendell: Your really kind and I will.  
SweetiePye2332: Thank you so much.  
By the way if anyone reads the review from baconstrips that was intended for all. Baconstrips I am so sorry you feel that way about us fanfiction users.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Thursday

"Well what did he make you do in detention?" Asked Ron for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"I told you he made me sit in silence, apparently that was punishment enough for me because he thinks I have trouble keeping my mouth shut." Said Hermione quickly.

At this Ron laughed. "He's got that right but why did you get a detention today as well." Asked Ron truly bewildered.

"Well I guess it was because I was muttering under my breath." Said Hermione in matter of fact tone.

"And what was it that you were muttering?" Pressed Harry.

"I um...well...I said that he was an over grown greasy haired bat and he heard so it resulted in another detention." Said Hermione worried she might be caught out for lying.

"I should have docked points off for that but I was being generous, seven o clock tonight Miss Granger do not forget." Said Snape in his usual silky tone, and with that he stalked off.

"Harry, Ron I've got to go, Malfoy is never bothered to do shifts and I need to make sure he hasn't "forgotten" again." Hermione said hurrying out of the hall.

"See you in Potions." Harry called after her.

* * *

"Malfoy, Oy Malfoy." Screamed Hermione.

"Yes Mudblood?" Asked Draco.

"It is your turn to make sure everything is in order in the great hall but you were not there! Do I have to do everything myself?" Demanded Hermione.  
"Well it's time mudbloods learn responsibility." Sneered Draco.  
"RESPONSIBILTY MY ARSE DRACO! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE MEANING!" Screamed Hermione.

"Please do not make me picture your arse Granger." Draco said walking past Hermione trying to get to the door.

"Malfoy I am not finished with you yet! Malfoy come back here now, Malf... Hermione was cut off because Draco was holding her by the waste pushing her into the nearest wall, leaning closely to her, putting his mouth on hers stuffing his tongue into her mouth roughly kissing her, breaking it off after several seconds.

"There that shut you up mudblood. I am going to have to scourgify my mouth for that now if you don't mind I need to go practise for that disgusting song Dumbledore chose for me." Exclaimed Draco looking truly revolted.

"We have potions in half an hour Malfoy!" Said Hermione hotly.

"Whatever!" Shouted Draco leaving the common room.

"Might as well practice since Snape is going to take up all my time." Huffed Hermione.

* * *

Potions.

"Inside all of you." Said Snape sharply; all of the Gryffindors following him in and the Slytherins a few minutes later just to prove they could and Snape would turn a blind eye.  
"The head master has told me to inform you that today's lessons along with tomorrow's have been cancelled to help you get ready for your acts. Miss Granger you will be serving your detention now instead of seven o clock the rest of you are dismissed." Said Snape with a sour look on his voice.

"Wicked." Said Harry. "Well Mione I'll see you later."

When every last student had left the dungeons Snape approached Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you will follow me to my private chambers today as it is unknown to anyone but the Headmaster and I, and I do not wish to be walked in on." Said Snape, keeping his gaze locked on Hermione.

"Um... yes...sure." Said Hermione nervously.

"Sir, you need to give it a more carefree attitude, you need to move, don't stay frozen in one spot and it would help if you wiped your trademark sneer off your face remember your Sam Kinnison not Professor Snape." Ordered Hermione choosing her words carefully.

"Miss Granger do not be afraid to say what you need to if it will help me to not embarrass myself on Sunday, now go through all the necessary changes I need before I give you a weeks worth of detention with Filch." Said Snape with an evil grin.

_What a cute grin, oh my god did I just say that about **The** Professor Snape. Oh my god what is happening to me? Nothing you are a perfectly normal teenager and it's just a passing thought._

"Miss Granger if I could take you away from your deliciously private thoughts for just these next two hours, I give you my word there will be no more "detentions" until you actually earn one." Said Snape with a sly grin.

"You have been prying through my thoughts again professor Snape! I will not have it! It's and outrage!" Cried Hermione.

"I did no such thing, after last time I saw know need to, the teenage mind of a girl is a truly odd place." Said Snape with a frown.

"Well, on with the rehearsal." Said Hermione.

"Wild Thing, you make my heart..." Sang Snape doing a ridiculous dance with it.  
Hermione ran forward and grabbed his hand.

"Sir don't move it like your trying to swat a fly, look sam usually screams wild thing and he usually jumps around a bit, do this with your hand...no, no, no that's wrong, here." Said Hermione taking Snape's hand and moving it along with the beat showing him how to move his body like her.

"Like this?" Asked Snape.

"Yes, oh and we will have to get you a dancer from out side because you'll have to be dancing with her, singing to her and holding her and su... Hermione was cut off by Snape grabbing her, "Like this?" He said moving in ever so closely and soon enough he was kissing her lightly at first but deepening it eventually with all the passion he could muster.

"Miss Granger," he said breaking it off realising what he was doing "I think I can finish off on my own, I am quite sure i'll manage taking itfrom here thank you for your help, I will not need you assistance from here on."

"Yes sir." Said Hermione very hurt and confused before she ran out of the classroom not stopping until she reached her bedroom.

* * *

_What was that kiss about? Why did I enjoy it so much? How could he just kick me out without even talking about it? How am I ever going to face him? Oh God! Oh God! Oh...Malfoy?_

"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Hermione acidly.

"Granger, you missed your shifts. Talk about hypocritical. Detention with Snape couldn't have been that long!" Exclaimed Draco in a very superior voice.

"Whatever! Now if you do not have something constructive to say I suggest you get out before I hex you into 10 different centuries." Shrieked Hermione.

"Gosh Hermione, I don't understand why you have to start with the threats I'm only messing around." Said Draco in defeat.

Hermione stared at Draco for a while until she broke the silence by saying "Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Guess I did." Grinned Draco.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Hermione.

"Because I do not hate you and since mother wrote to me this afternoon saying father was captured and killed by aurors after being on the run for a year I no longer need to pretend that I do." Said Draco in a tone that said he was telling the truth.

"Your pulling my leg right?" Asked Hermione disbelievingly, unable to believe that her and her friends enemy of seven years was calling for a truce.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Draco.

"Because you hate us! You tried to get Hagrid sacked for crying out load! You enlarged my teeth." Cried Hermione looking utterly confused.

"I explained that!" Said Draco rather annoyed.

"No you didn't you've just told me that your father was captured and killed." Said Hermione.  
"Obviously I couldn't act like I was Potters best friend, you know my father is in league with the dark lord, I couldn't have befriended a muggle born, father would have killed me. I could hardly be nice to you at school, my father has spies everywhere, Crabbe and Goyle would tell within seconds." Explained Draco trying not to loose patience.

"You're a clever witch put two and two together, work it out."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Asked Hermione.

"Know what?"

"Where your true loyalties lie?" Pressed Hermione.

"Well I have always believed that he and Professor Snape read our thoughts." Said Draco uncertainly.

"Oh Snape definitely does! Listen, this is all so very strange and sudden! I must confess I'm still having some difficulty in swallowing this rather large piece of information but you should go and inform Dumbledore! Honestly, find out what you can do to help."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is the beginning of the choices. 


	4. Heart to heart and the Hogwarts talent

**Disclaimer:** No. 

**A/N:** Thank you once again for your response to my story. Yes this is the singing competition chapter but remember there are stages so it won't be all of it (some will be new songs that wouldn't have been around), oh yeah because I'm British I'll write words like sympathise with an s not sympathize, so don't flame me for mistakes Professor Bloom is not Orlando Bloom (shame) In Harry's song I'm going to beep out some words, one is a word I hate because it originated from racism but it isn't a racist song you want to know what it is go check it up on az lyrics or something, thanks.

Thank you to sassy-diva2004: glad you like it.  
Cia-Spinnet: lol yeah I had to give him song that is so not Snape. I guess people would be creeped out by the whole kiss btw mione and Snape we certainly don't see ourselves in relationships with teachers but we can't really judge them because In a way love has no boundaries, and I agree with you Malfoy is way hot lol.  
Princess of Rivendell: Thank you so much and I'm glad you think so.  
Joots: Can you imagine Snape dancing and singing to wild thing? Lol thank you for your review.  
Mysticdarkraven: Thank you and here it is.  
Mhermi: Reaches for the cookie Angelusdream: glad you like it.  
HPFanatic04: I can't assure you she will choose Draco because that is the mystery lol.  
charmed piper: I was worried I might not be good with humour you seem to think otherwise so thank you, I read your fic and I recommend it to any Draco/Hermione readers out there.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Saturday Evening.

"So M...Draco, have you been to see Dumbledore yet?" Asked Hermione.

"Well yes, he said he could see that already, he knew I wasn't my fathers son really." Said Draco.

"Oh okay." Said Hermione unsure of what to say, resulting in an uncomfortable silence, seven years of hatred, so hard to forget, so many questions yet so unsure of what to ask.

"Hermione look I know this is rather strange and hard to acknowledge, but this is the real me. I do not want to terrorise muggles just because they are different to us, I don't believe it is acceptable to kill for sport, I would never give the birthday present my father gave me to any living human being, not even my worst enemy." Said Draco with a shiver.

"I respect that, Draco, I really do. I'm glad your not your father and have no interest in the dark arts after all it's better to be friends rather than enemies." Said Hermione unsure whether to ask him or not.

"Look Hermione just ask I can see you've turned quiet and look like you are going to explode if you don't." Said Draco calmly.

"Well...I wanted to know what your father gave you as a birthday present." Said Hermione. "If you don't mind." She added hastily.

"Well It was my fifteenth birthday and my father was really happy about something. I wasn't sure why this was, anyway I soon found out. He told me he thought it was the best thing a father could ever do for his son, he took me into a room there unconscious on a bed was a teenage muggle girl, none to surprisingly the next thing he did was walk over to the bed, says enervate and he begins well you know, when he was finished with her he told me it was my go..." Said Draco through a cracking voice full of sorrow.

"How did you get out of that one? I mean surely if you were good at that point you would have thought of an excuse right?" Asked Hermione afraid of what his answer might be.

"Why do you take me for? Of course I did! I told him I didn't want a mudblood fouling my lower regions and that I was sick looking at her never mind entering her." Replied Draco.

"Didn't your father take offence in this?" Asked Hermione slightly affronted by Draco's quick defence of himself.

"At first I thought he would but he laughed and said I would be a great death eater someday, but that I must learn that sometimes we'll do anything for the dark arts, it's getting rather late Hermione, I think I'll retire for now, we do have the contest tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Said Hermione slightly crestfallen by his sudden need for rest but sympathising all the same.

* * *

Sunday Afternoon.

"Dear Students and Professors, I am glad to see that so many of you have entered yourselves into this competition, we cannot live in despair and competitions like these are exactly what the wizarding world need to have. We must focus on keeping ourselves as normal as ever, (though always vigilant) even though there are problems surrounding us, I will not bore you with my long speech. Without further ado let us get on with the show, I would like you to give a round of applause for our hosts Colin and Dennis Creevey." Spoke Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor, Sir." Said an excited Colin Creevey.

"We would like to introduce you to our panel of judges who are part of the staff and thought it best if they were to give their critics instead of signing they are Professor Vector, Professor McGonagal, Professor Sprout, Professor Bloom (DADA) and the delightfully enchanting Professor Sinistra." Piped up little Dennis.

"Now the contest will be stages, five people will be selected to go into the semi finals depending on the marks the panel of judges give them and than two to go onto the finals." Explained Colin.

"Now without further delay our opening act will be our own Professor Dumbledore with Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers." Announce little Dennis.

Oh, my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me

Oh, my love  
My darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me.

And as Dumbledore finished singing the last note, badly, the sea of students burst into applause. Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming a polite 3 out of 10. Professor McGonagal doing the same giving him a 2. Professor Sprout 3, Professor Bloom 1, Professor Sinistra 2 and a half.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, Step up onto the stage Professor Flitwick, the teapot song which incidentally is a favourite of Professor Dumbledore wont be sung on it's own." Laughed Colin unable to contain himself.

I'm a little teapot, short and stout  
Here is my handle, here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!

I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can change my handle to my spout  
Just tip me over and pour me out

There was an uncontrollable wave of laughter throughout the hall though whether it was to do with the teapot outfit, poor Professor Flitwick was wearing or the song itself that caused it, was unknown. Many jeers from the Slytherin table could be heard and Crabbe was rolling on the floor with uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Vector gave him a surprising 5, McGonagal who seemed to sympathise gave an 8, Sprout 4, Bloom 4, Sinistra who seemed to be enjoying his performance 9.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawny would you like to take your place on the stage, Singing My guy, from the soundtrack of sister act."

_Chorus:_

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, It's better than yours,  
I can teach you, but I have to charge (2x)_

_Vrs1:_

_I know you want it.  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for,  
They lose their minds, The way I wind,  
I think it's time._  
_Vamp: (La-La-La-La-la) Warm it up,  
(La-La-La-La-la) The boys are waiting,  
(La-La-La-La-la) Warm it up,  
(La-La-La-La-la) The boys are waiting,_

_Chorus:_

_Vrs2:_

_I can see you're on it.  
You want me to teach the,  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know thieves get caught,  
Watch if you're smart_

_Vamp:_

_Chorus:_

_Bridge:_

_Oh, Once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within_

_Spoken:_

_Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent_

_Vamp:_

_Chorus:_

The student body and teachers alike were looking severely traumatised, Trelawny seemed not to notice.

Colin and Dennis both seemed to be recovering from shock, so the teachers gave their marks anyway. Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming a 0. Professor McGonagal 0. Professor Sprout 0, Professor Bloom 0, Professor Sinistra 0.

"Um, well that was so very unexpected, singing Milkshake, that was Professor Trelawny." Said Colin slightly recovered but still green in the face.

"Well the last teacher act of tonight, Professor Snape singing Wild Thing by Sam Kinison."

_(Refrain:)_  
_Wild thing  
You make my heart sing  
You make everything...groovy  
Wild thing _

Wild thing, I...think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
_So come on, and hold me tight  
I love you _

(Refrain)

Wild thing, I...think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
So come on, and hold me tight  
_You move me _

(Refrain)

Come on, come on, wild thing  
Shake it, shake it, wild thing

Hermione clapped the hardest not only had he managed all the moves, but he looked the part as well. The Slytherins were crying for him to go again. Snape however paid no attention to them and continued walking off stage.

Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming an 8. Professor McGonagal 10. Professor Sprout 9, Professor Bloom 10, Professor Sinistra 8.

"Excellent, that is definitely something I never thought I'd see!" Said Colin.  
"Well it's time for the students will you please give a round of applause for Hogwarts Head Boy Draco Malfoy, singing Breaking The Habit, by Linkin Park."

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_Bridge:_  
_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_Bridge: _

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Bridge:

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

"That's MY BABY!" Shrieked Pansy, which Draco seemed severely annoyed about.

Hermione was smiling and clapping, he did look very good, his hair wasn't slicked back, it was falling onto his face and eyes. His skin seemed to be glowing no longer the pail shade it was, and his eyes were no longer watery and the brilliant blue began to show, had Draco been changing all these years and her ever-growing hate blinded her from noticing how (dare she think it?) handsome he had become?

Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming an 10. Professor McGonagal 8. Professor Sprout 7, Professor Bloom 7, Professor Sinistra 9.

"That's MY BABY!" Shrieked Pansy, which Draco seemed severely annoyed about.

Hermione was smiling and clapping, he did look very good, his hair wasn't slicked back, it was falling onto his face and eyes. His skin seemed to be glowing no longer the pail shade it was, and his eyes were no longer watery and the brilliant blue began to show, had Draco been changing all these years and her ever-growing hate blinded her from noticing how (dare she think it?) handsome he had become?

Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming an 10. Professor McGonagal 8. Professor Sprout 7, Professor Bloom 7, Professor Sinistra 9.

"Well done, now for Gryffindors pride, our Head Girl Hermione Granger, as for the song you'll see."

Hermione stepped onto the stage, wearing black leather trousers and a black top. Her hair was no longer the bush it was from first year to fifth and the Hogwarts boys had not failed to notice it, the ugly duckling that was Hermione, now proved to be the façade of a swan. Her had learnt to tame itself during the summer between fifth and sixth year. Of course Hermione had never been considered horrific, her appearance in her fourth year's Yule Ball had made certain no one forget she was actually a thing of beauty. Hermione's intelligence had already proved her worth, her beauty played an insignificant part in her life. Her graceful yet forceful movement onto the stage seemed to have captured the Hogwarts boy's attention to the unfortunate jealousy of all the girls.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

Chorus

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Chorus  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

An echo of applause erupted from all over the great hall surprisingly even from Slytherin. Shouts of "I'll be your hero mione" could be heard all over" including others such as "Mioneeeeeee, Mioneeeeeeeeee". Ron however didn't seem too happy about the male attention she was getting but than again when did he ever.

"Hermione Granger singing I need a Hero, by Bonnie Tyler." Said Dennis Breathlessly.  
Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming an 9. Professor McGonagal 10. Professor Sprout 10, Professor Bloom 10, Professor Sinistra 8.

Okay well next up Harry Potter who has been dared by (and in turn did dare) Ron Weasley to sing Tipsy by Jkwon, the outfit is indeed realistic, let's hope his performance will be as good as his appearance.

_Intro  
Teen drinking is very bad.  
Yo I got a fake ID though.  
Yeeah, yeeah, yeeah, yo, 2 step with me, 2 step with me._

_Verse 1  
1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,  
Everybody drunk out on the dance floor,  
Babygirl ass jiggle like she want more,  
Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,  
Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore,  
Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores,  
Bottom of the 9th and a n gotta score,  
If not i gotta move on to the next floor,  
Here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1,  
Homeboy trippin' he don't know I got a gun,  
When it come to pop man we do shit for fun,  
You aint got one n you betta run,  
Now i'm in the back gettin head from my hunz,  
While she goin down i'm breakin down what i done,  
She smokin my blunt sayin she aint havin fun,  
B give it back now you don't get none._

Chorus x4

Now everybody in the club gettin tipsy,  
Everybody in the club gettin tipsy Verse 2  
2, here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,  
Now i'm lookin at shorty right in the eyes,  
Couple seconds passed now i'm lookin at her thighs,  
While she tellin me how much she hate her guy,  
Said she got a kid but she got her tubes tied,  
If you 21 girl that's alright,  
I wonder if a shake comin with them fries,  
If so baby can i get em super sized,  
Here comes the 4 to the 3 to the 2,  
She started feelin on my johnson right out the blue,  
Girl you super thick so i'm thinkin that's koo,  
But instead of 1 lifestyle i need 2 Her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,  
Expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
And she told me she don't run with a crew,  
You know how i do but i guess one gotta do.

_Chorus_

Verse 3

3, here comes the 4 to the 5 to the 6,  
Self explanatory I ain't gotta say i'm rich,  
This single man ain't tryna get hitched,  
N waste it on me man son of a b,  
Brushed it all off now i'm back to gettin lit,  
Grisa orange juice man this some good ish,  
Homeboy trippin cause i'm starin at his chick,  
Now he on the sideline starin at my clique,  
Here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3,  
Hands in the air if you cats drunk as me,  
Club on the set kwon cut out them trees,  
Dude I don't care i'm a p.i.m.p.

_  
Chorus_

"Go Harry, Go Harry." Screamed every girl from first to seventh year.  
McGonagal didn't look too impressed though Sinistra was smiling openly unafraid to show she enjoyed Harry's performance. Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming a 6. Professor McGonagal 3. Professor Sprout 7, Professor Bloom 5, Professor Sinistra 10.

"Okay wellnow it'sRon's turn he's going to sing with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley performing Lady Marmalade from the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge, allfour went onto the stage dressed as...ahem complimeting as possible, Ron's outfit was the least flattering of course.

Parvati:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Lavender:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Lavender:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Parvati:  
What What, What what

Lavender:  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_Parvati:  
yea yea yea yea_

Ginny:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Parvati:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
_  
Ron:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

Ginny:  
_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_Lavender:  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

All:  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

Vector shot a ribbon out of the end of her wand forming an 6. Professor McGonagal 2. Professor Sprout 5, Professor Bloom 7, Professor Sinistra 5.

"Ah well it didn't look like our judges were too impressed did it." Sighed Colin Creevey.  
The acts kept on coming and ended deep into the night, the numbers were to be counted, as the five needed to be chosen.

"The moment we have all been waiting for people, the results!" Said Colin excitedly.  
"Now in fifth place and will be singing in the semi's, Harry Potter singing Tipsy. Forth place is Neville Longbottom who got 35 points singing, That thing you from the soundtrack of That thing you do. In third place it's Draco Malfoy with 37 points, singing Breaking the Habit. In second place it is Professor Snape who sang wild thing. In first place it's Hermione Granger singing I need a Hero for Bonnie Tyler." Said Dennis over the applause of the students. "Professor Dumbledore do you want to say a few words?" "Thank you Dennis this has been a most enjoyable event for all and I hope you all look forward to our next event, which will take place in one month time on October 31st. Now it will be on Halloween so it is fitting for it to be held just after dinner. All students must be dressed for the occasion. All students will dress before dinner, will eat, watch the semi finals and than go back to their common rooms, Thank you! Off to the common rooms now everyone, I'm sure Slytherin and Gryffindor want to celebrate their victory."

* * *

A/N: Wow that was real long. Well next chappie will be you know feelings and stuff Hermione will think about her feelings does she know what she wants. Review please the longer the better. 


	5. First Kiss with Draco and troubling thou...

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish...maybe If I'm a good girl Santa will put jk's soul into his back all wrapped up for moi, Hermione battles with herself in this chapter.**

**A/N: Hey faithful reviewers well, it's going to take a while when writing the up coming chapters but no more than three days writing each one this is because one I would like more people to review each chapter so I know exactly how people feel about my story and two because of course this is my ever so stressful GCSE year and I have other priorities as well so far I have two pieces of coursework to do which is going well and I have two modules in November.**

My shouts are for the following

Mhermi: Thank you so much how did you know Millie's cookies were my favourite buying me a whole box of those lovely big ones still warm. After those cookies I feel bad for traumatising you with Trelawny like that.

Mysticdarkraven: Thank you I'm really glad you hope so and I hope you like this one as well.

Charmed piper: LoL, yeah I had to make the Hoggie boys sound corny and really lame at chatting up girls somehow just to make Mione look at only two people and than later choose.

Jojo: We going to partaaaaay, lol you rubbed off on me, thank you for your review it made it mean partyish.

Angelusdream: See I have future plans but I cannot reveal just yet and thanks.

Cia-Spinnet: Okay Draco and Mione are cute and the songs were cool tries to looks innocent but fails miserably but what is so wrong about Snape he is a hero after all I mean the fact that he is a spy is seriously putting his life at risk. Thank you I really have this cool pic of Harry in my brain singing tipsy. Thank you sooooooo much for your hilarious review, people are taking sides already for who they want Draco or Snape well it's 50, 50 between you guys but from the start I've known who I was going to choose and there will be one or more twists.

sassy-diva2004: Thank you I was hoping you guys would lurve Tipsy.

Princess of Rivendell: Hey thank you for your review Lady Marmalade is in the soundtrack of Moulin Rouge.

Hpfanatic04: I'm so glad you made it through, and thankyou for your review don't kill me about my story.

* * *

Chapter 5.

"Hermione, Hermione! We know your in their so open up or face us force feeding you polyjuice potion with a cat hair in it and you'll have to spend your last and final year in the hospital wing." Shouted Ron.

"Why did you say that for you know she hates that memory." Said Harry annoyed.

"Why did I ever give you the keys to the Heads room?" Sighed Hermione after finally opening the door.

"Why were you clapping so hard and looking at Ferret appreciating?" Demanded Ron with a scandalised look on his face.

"That is none of your business and don't you dare look at me like that I am not the one who has been meeting Luna all over school for little kissing sessions so I have no idea whatsoever why you are being difficult in a situation that is none of you concern!" Answered Hermione angered by her friends insinuation.

"Hermione I speak for myself and I say your reasons are good enough for me but do you realise that Malfoy is a mini death eater in the making and has hated us ever since the first year, not to mention his prejudice against you because you're muggleborns?" Asked Harry wondering what was going on in his friend's head.

"Harry I really appreciate you and Ron's concern but I can't tell you why because it's not my place to say. I know what I'm doing and I just ask for you to trust me." Said Hermione pleadingly.

"Mione..." But before Ron could continue Malfoy emerging from underneath what appeared to be an invisibility cloak interrupted him.

"Hermione forget it I can't let you fall out with you friends because of me, I'll tell them." Said Draco in defeat, and launched into the story finishing with telling Dumbledore and seeing what he can do for the order.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for several minutes until Harry seemed to emerge from his thoughts and walked over to Draco.

"This is all very weird for me and it's hard to accept that an enemy of seven years could turn out to be a good person but I have thought about it and I think I do trust you. If the cleverest witch in our year believes you and the greatest wizard of all time believes you who am I not to." Said Harry extending his hand to Draco who took gratefully.

Ron seemed to be thinking this all over and even though he didn't seem to convinced he extended his hand to Draco, following the suit of his best friend.

"Thank you guys so much especially you Harry you were more ready to trust my opinion than Ron was." And she pulled each one into a tight hug.

"Harry and I have to go Mione, I mean ever since you left Gryffindor tower we've actually had to think for our selves." Said Ron with great distaste, with that they left the room.

"Mione I have to tell you something, I like you... a lot... I have done since our third year when you slapped me, and well..." Draco let the sentence hang in the air before leaning into to kiss Hermione.

**This doesn't feel right why am I doing it he's not Snape**... ew... Hermione get a grip of yourself the best-looking boy in school is kissing you and you're thinking of the greasy git, Draco is closer to earth and he is not a forty something year old, **but he kiss's so good, his lips taste soo good, the forceful yet gentle lips the tingly feeli...** that's enough Mione just kiss him back.

"I'm sorry Mione you obviously don't like me." Said Draco horrified.

"Draco shut up." Said Hermione putting her fingers through his hair and dragging him closer to her locking lips with him trying to truly enjoy the taste of his savoury lips.

"Draco, we are going to have to keep this a secret Slytherin would never accept it." Said Hermione sadly.

"Hermione if it was Slytherin I'd tell them to get lost and mind there own, the only reason I'm not shouting it from the north tower to make sure everyone knows is because I want to help the order and the most useful way is to pretend I'm a Death eater born and raised." Said Draco in a bitter voice.

"I understand." Said Hermione not feeling completely content, not sure if this is what she truly wants.

"You're a beautiful person Hermione and anyone can see that." Said Draco before he got up to go.

_**Why did I kiss him? Do I want this?** Mione we have been through this Draco is everything you need a guy, he's brave, thoughtful, sensitive! He's got it bad for you! Take the chance! **But...** but nothing don't even think about that other kiss it was a mistake... **A wonderful mistake!** Mionbe it would never work! **I know**_.

* * *

4 weeks later.

It was common knowledge throughout the school that tomorrow was the semi finals and Snape was dreading it, ever since the kiss he had avoided Hermione and in lessons he no longer drew attention to the fact that she was an insufferable know it all and yet it broke his heart that few knew he had to learn of Draco and Hermione's relationship. Of course it was hushed up because of Draco's importance to the order but being close to both student and headmaster he knew.

"Problem Severus?" Asked the Old Headmaster looking worried for his potions master.

"Should there be?" Replied Severus.

_Insufferable man, my respect for him has its boundaries and he's crossing it by meddling with my affairs. _

"And yet this aging wizard cares not about your respect, but demands to know what is going on." Said Dumbledore with a trace of a smile. "As a friend and Colleague."

"I...I cannot discuss it here Albus." Said Snape.

"I am not asking you to, meet me in my office at 12 pm Snape, if anyone asks you are merely having a discussion with me over Saturday lunch." Said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

* * *

"Hermione we have been going out for a month now can you not tell me what song it is you're singing?" Asked Draco with puppy dog eyes.

"That one doesn't work with me Romeo." Said Hermione trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out. "Anyway I still have to study so if you don't mind.

"Fun sucker, back to good old 'mione and her boos than I guess." Said Draco.

"What is that supposed to mean Draco?" Asked Hermione Venomously. "Am I meant to be a Slytherin slut who cares more for looks than books?"

"I didn't say that Mione you misunderstood." Said Draco pleadingly.

"I Know it's just I'm so annoyed at the way people always treat me as if I am some kind of mutant for caring about my studies, truth be told it hurts me inside, this is who I am!" Said Hermione with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Said Draco leaning in to give Hermione a quick kiss before he went off for Quidditch practice.

**Oh my god that is the first time in weeks I haven't enjoyed his kisses!** Mione stop now before it goes too far! **How can I when it is always eating me up inside so badly, I know I'm not satisfied and yet I feel happy with Draco.** There you go then they are passing thoughts. **No it's not otherwise it wouldn't keep coming back to me like t does.** Hermione you'll hurt Draco. **I know and that is the last thing I want to do, I love him as a friend he has become part of our trio secretly we have now become a quartet.**

* * *

"That's all Albus I swear." Said Snape finishing his story.

"Do you love Hermione?" Asked Albus as if it was completely natural.

"I know I do." Said Snape sadly, regretfully. "I feel so sick, a pervert."

"Severus since when have wizards branded teachers getting involved with their students?"

"Never, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel like one." Said Snape bitterly.

"Severus Snape there have been a lot of Student/Teacher relationships in the past, people found it odd but people understand that Love has no boundries, The mind is for seeing, the heart is for hearing (a/n: arab proverb) Listen to your heart Severus." Said the wise old wizard.

"Yes your right Albus, there's just one problem the song you chose for me is inappropriate now, don't you think a change would be good?" Asked Snape.

"Of course, I have the perfect song in mind." Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke to Snape and the discussion carried on until the night.

* * *

Sunday afternoon. 

"Welcome Hogwarts staff and students this is the semi-inals and here are our five contestants, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy Professor Snape and Hermione Granger, all of whom have had their music chosen by Professor Dumbledore." Said Colin Happily.

"Now we all know that this is important for the two hopefuls who wish to enter the finals so to be fair deciding the entering competitors is the much celebrated Celestina Warbeck, and Myron Wagtail the lead singer of The Weird Sisters." Said Dennis positively shaking with fear at addressing these famous singers. The great hall was screaming for both musicians shouting their love and dedication to their music.

"Yes, I know exciting is it not? Now our first contestant for tonight will be Harry Potter singing Smells like teen spirit – Nirvana."

_Load up your guns, bring your friends  
Its fun to lose, and to pretend  
She's over bored, and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word  
_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello...  
_  
_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
Here, we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino,  
a mosquito, my libido  
Yeah!  
(YEAY 2x)  
  
I'm worst at what I do best  
And for this gift, I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
and always will, until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello...  
  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here; we are now entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino,  
a mosquito, my libido  
Yeah!  
_

_And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess, it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello...  
  
With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here, we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino  
a mosquito, my libido  
  
A denial (x9)_

The Hogwarts students were hardly able to contain themselves it was after all a favourite for most of them and no one could say Harry didn't suit the part.

"Well done Harry!" Said Colin happily, now may you please welcome Neville Longbottom back onto the stage who is be singing get off my back by Bryan Adams.

_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know_

_Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back_

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
That's what I'm saying_

_Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know... _

Neville sung that with such a vigour it made it seem so real and everyone who had thought it was funny to make Neville the primary source of all their cruel joke truly felt guilty and clapped for him to show how sorry they were and how good he was.

"Thank you Neville, now for our next act Draco Malfoy Harder to breath – maroon 5"

_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fits to f tread the ground that I'm walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to what I've said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe_

"That was excellent," shouted Dennis over all the screams of the Hogwarts populace.

"It's time for our forth act that came as quite a shock to everyone, our Potions master can sing, dance and entertain! Lets see if he can carry on this legend that our student body has made about him." Shouted Colin unable to talk with the shouts of the Slytherins filling the great hall. "Singing Taylor Dayne I give you Professor Snape."

_We need to lay in each other's arms  
There's no where else to go  
It's all so easy and I want you to know  
There'll never be another one who could get this close to me  
Everything you give to me is everything I've ever dreamed of  
  
Even when you turn your back now  
I can feel you reaching for me  
Even when you walk away  
I'll still know where you're hiding  
  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I've seen your tears fall when you thought you were alone  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I can't believe it  
  
You try to make like I'm not there  
To show me how you feel  
You don't have to hurt me with the hurt that you won't reveal  
There'll never be another one who could get this close to you  
I can give you everything that you've ever dreamed of  
  
Even when you turn your back now  
I can feel you reaching for me  
Even when you walk away  
I still know where you're hiding  
  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I've seen your tears fall when you thought you were alone  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I can't believe it  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
The more you try to hide your love, the more it shows  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I can't believe it  
  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
The more you try to hide you love, the more it shows  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I can't believe it  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
Your eyes say yes even when you tell me no  
I can't believe you've got a heart of stone  
I can't believe it _

The hall broke out into applause; he had managed another perfect song, hit all the notes, and moved to the right beat. Hermione was looking at Snape with something in her eyes that was not usually seen there longing, desire.

_**Is this the normal teenage crush? Of course it is a lot of girls fancied their teachers.** That is all it is a crush Mione and don't you forget it, you belong with Draco. **Do I?** Yes, You do! _"I do!"Muttered Hermione, as she waited for her call onto stage.

"Singing Breathless by The Corrs." Said Dennis full of excitement.

_Go on, go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie  
From you I can not hide  
I'm losing will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on  
  
And I can't lie  
From you I can not hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on_

Hermione finished and like before all the Hogwarts boy were intoxicated by her voice and it was as if they had awoken from a trance when Hermione sang her final note. It was as if she had cast a spell and their rapt attention was very noticeable indeed.

"That was our last talent for today and it's over to our judges." Said Dennis. Both judges had just been discussing something and it was Celestina Warbeck spoke "Myron Wagtail and myself have agreed it should be the two people we thought were equally magnificent." Explained Celestina Warbeck.

"Now forget the marks there was no doubt so marks or no marks we know who we want!" Stated Myron.

"Will Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy head back to their table the three to enter the finals are Hermione Granger and Severus Snape." Said Celestina clapping along with everyone else.

"Well done, I must say it was unexpected, but brilliant, who knew Severus could sing? Now both of you will not only sing for us on Christmas Day but you will also help plan for the event I have in mind, it is a ball, you will be informed of the theme in two weeks time when Professor Snape and Hermione Granger have had time to talk and think about it, that is all now everyone head to your common room."

* * *

**A/N: People don't hate me; just because I wrote what I did it doesn't mean I may do it! Remember it is a mystery but as really nice reviewers I'm hoping you will stick with me whatever I choose whatever the reason.**


	6. Teaching? Meeting him?

**Disclaimer: Nah, it's not mine.**

**A/N: Well my shouts are for:**

**Mhermi:** As always you were the first one to reply, I'm glad you liked it, Snape did suit the song even though it was sung by a female so whatever and I'm glad you thought so to. Well good luck for any upcoming GCSE tests even if they are mocks and I hope you get into the sixth form/college of your choice, I wont let school get me down.

**Cia-spinnet:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it I was worried people might get angry Mione was not that convinced with Malfoy.

**Princess of Rivendell:** I guess we are both Lord Of The Rings fan I forgot to mention that before, and I'm glad it makes you feel better that is the kind of review I love hearing you really made my day. School was long and boring for me to the only thing that made it worth it was my friends.

**charmed piper:** Yeah she is isn't she, Mione really confuses herself, thanks for the review it helps me when writing the story.

**mysticdarkraven:** I'm glad you loved it, I hope this post agrees with you, you guys are so nice to me.

**Sassy-diva2004:** Thank you I'm so glad you think so it's so good when you guys review and tell me to update it really gives me that big push I need to write a new chappie and upload it as soon as possible.

**dragon rider22:** Thank you for both your reviews I'm glad you like it.

**Chainmailgrl:** Than you for your review the song he sang was called Heart of Stone By Taylor Dayne, I'm glad you liked it.

Well that is it for now.

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to show this useless newt class of mine how to transfigure themselves correctly into a camel." Said Professor McGonagal exhausted.

"Well it is simple really, it is in the wand movement and really putting your mind into it, repeat after me Camorsus," Said Hermione, instantly turning into a camel, and surprisingly half the class got it Neville Longbottom included who miraculously managed to get into advanced Transfiguration, Hermione was glad to note her best friends go it to.

"Well done now everyone say the reversal spell." Said Hermione who had already transformed back into a human.

Shouts of "returnio" were heard all over the class.

"Well it seems Miss Granger has taught half of you, as for the other half I suggest you think about it whilst your writing an essay about Transfiguring into an animal the length should be no longer and no less than a roll of parchment." Said Professor McGonagal clearly agitated that half her class were useless.

* * *

All in all Hermione was glad the day had ended it was tiresome and draining, charms was fun of course but Professor Flitwick had made them work real hard because after all it was newt year. Head Girl duties were over and it was Draco's turn, all she wanted to do was have a nice hot bath but her fortune seemed to have other plans and Hermione realise this with the arrival of a beautiful tawny owl.

_Ms Granger,_

_I expect you in the room of requirement at 10 pm today so we can discuss the ball, we still have to decide upon numerous affairs for this ball, I trust you know where the room is as you were unfortunate enough to get yourself caught doing "illegal" activities with a few other students._

_Severus Snape._

Oh no, I have to face him. I totally forgot, oh God, well I better get this over with it's ten minutes to ten already.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger, on time well I trust you realise why I have chosen the room of requirement?" Asked Snape.

"Naturally so we can work on the ball and have the items we need at our disposal." Said Hermione avoiding eye contact for she knew his eyes were upon her and his gaze was unmoving from her face.

"Yes well, I trust you have thought of ideas for the ball?" Asked Snape.

"Yes I have and one I am very sure of! Have you not thought of anything you would like?" Asked Hermione.

"I have but I'm afraid they are all old fashioned lets here your ideas." Said Snape going along with the small talk acknowledging the tensions in the airs presence.

"Well I have had many from movies to songs to countries but I'm afraid muggle movies would cause a split reaction within the school and it's glamour has worn off in the past couple of years the rest are the same and just not what Hogwarts needs. I think a Masquerade ball is the prefect idea." Said Hermione unsure of what Snape would say to that.

"I think you are right for once." Said Snape not quite able to leave his bad habits in the closet.

"I think any costumes and masks should be allowed because it would give us all a chance to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts creativity." Said Hermione sure of herself now Snape had complimented her idea.

"That is very good and I think to get the students even more excited and sure to go along with it there should be a prise for the best dresses boy and girl." Said Snape matter of factly.

"That is brilliant." Said Hermione completely forgetting herself.

Snape actually smiled at this and gazed intently into her eyes allowing her to see his softer side but neither was able to keep such eye contact such actions were strange for both of them and this was definitely not the time or place.

"Well now we have that sorted I think we should leave it at that notices should be put up in all common rooms and I expect you to announce it with me tomorrow at breakfast just to make sure all students know." Said Snape regaining control over himself; body and thoughts.

"Yeah okay but don't you think we should decide what decorations we should look for?" Asked Hermione hopefully not really wanting to leave him.

"I think we have done enough Miss Granger for today it is quite late." Said Snape hating himself even more as each word came out. "I would however like for you to meet me everyday after head girl duties until I say otherwise."

"That would be good." Said Hermione with a true smile for once.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to make it too long because of my American reviewers and Sep eleventh in case they got offended and I purposely never posted yeasterday even though it was ready because that might really be offensive and I mean not offense to anyone and other peoples feelings have to be considered. I hope you like it and for my American reviewers I hope it cheered you up. I love you all and cookies and other treats would make feel loads good bout myself, remember more reviews more updates.**


	7. A Troubled Mind

**Disclaimer:** No, none of it is unfortunately is mine.

**A/N:** Thank you all and I hope you guys have a great week...of school lol.

**Shouts for:**

**Angelusdream:** She might she might not, lol. I do not enjoy torturing you with this laughs evilly yeah right of course I do Oops I said that our loud. Thank you for both your reviews.

**Chainmailgrl:** It was short lol but it was for all my reviewers in America so I didn't want them to think I wasn't considering their feelings. It is what anyone should do for fellow humans and all I did was not post for a day. Thank you for your lovely review.

**Mhermi:** This is like the first time you didn't review first that was surprising lol. Thank you for your box of cookies Millie's is going to make me so fat (actually truth be told I don't get fat it's really amazing and my friends get so angry they have to diet and I can scoff like a pig) Millie's is making a fortune out of you.

**Cia-Spinnet:** Hey, It's no biggy when a country is grieving I think other people should take it into consideration, people really shouldn't diss countries it is totally wrong. I like all people of the world, if you love everyone the world just seems a better place. I'm glad you like the mask and yeah I wasn't a Snape person either but one story just changed my mind, I hope yesterday wasn't too bad for you.

**Princess of Rivendell:** I will look forward to that and thank you for your brilliant review you always cheer me up. My fave lotr character is Arwen coz she is fab second fave is Frodo.

**RE16:** Thank you and I will so totally take your advice.

**charmed piper:** Thank you I was worried I might get shooting fire arrows through my computer screen because it was short.

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thank you well here it is and I hope you enjoy.

**ShadowedHand:** Thanks yeah I know but most girls I know got kissed without their permission lo, which they didn't seem to mind ; ). As for S and H well we'll see.

**sassy-diva2004:** Thank you, you know I love your forced marriage fic also, it is brilliant. I hope you update that too.

* * *

Chapter 7

The morning began with an amazing buzz amongst the students there were posters all over school saying the theme was chosen and that all student presence was expected in the great hall for breakfast that would end with Professor Snape and Hermione telling them their choice for the theme.

"Now that all of you have respectfully filled your once empty stomachs Professor Snape and Miss Hermione Granger will inform you of their decision." Boomed Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Thank you Albus. Miss Granger and I were going to put the theme on the posters but we decided to do this the right way so Miss Granger shall now tell you of the theme." Said Snape

"Well without further delay it is my greatest pleasure to inform you all that the ball will be a masquerade ball......... (The entire hall broke out in excited whispering and laughing) "Miss Granger is trying to talk to you all and unless you want a whole Hogwarts detention I suggest you listen carefully!" Spat Snape venomously outraged at the sudden explosion of noise.

"Well like I was saying it will be a Masquerade ball, no certain theme for the type of costume so it could be anything from animal to an actress. Just before the final of the singing competition there will be a quick best costume award. Best dressed boy and best dressed girl, it won't necessarily go to a couple and this is only available to students any further ideas of ours shall be announced at breakfast or dinner in the upcoming week, that is all." Said Hermione.

"Thank you Professor Snape and Miss Granger now as it is a Saturday you are all excused to go about your usual weekend activities." Said Dumbledore happily.

"Hermione you seem kind of off, ever since the semis and that was like 2 and half weeks ago." Said Draco worried.

"What?" Asked Hermione coming out o a trance.

"Hermione you weren't even listening! If you won't listen to me as your boy friend listen to me as your friend remember what ever happens we'll always have this friendship." Said Draco trying to get through to Hermione.

"It's not you Draco, and I appreciate our friendship it's just that I've got so much on my plate right now." Said Hermione weekly not knowing what was wrong with her if truth be told.

"I see that's okay Mione." Said Draco walking over to Hermione giving her a reassuring squeeze and a simple kiss on the head.

"Thanks, for understanding that is." Said Hermione smiling.

"Well I forgot this letter came for you and I have to go meet Harry and Ron in the shrieking shack." Said Draco.

"They told you about that old place? I would have thought they were still suspicious of your intentions." Said Hermione wondering what her three friends were up to.

"Guy stuff, no girls allowed and besides the school thinks I hate you three so I have to meet them some place." Laughed Draco before going off.

"I suppose." Hermione said as the door shut, she went over to the fireplace to open the letter knowing immediately who the sender was.

_Miss Granger,_

_We have to decide upon a few unresolved matters so I would like for you to come to the room of requirement as soon as you read this letter and not after your duties as head girl._

_Severus Snape._

_I was hoping you'd do that._

* * *

"Miss Granger that is the second time you have lost concentration! Do you really want me to use Legillimency on you again?

"Oh sorry sir." Said Hermione smiling rather than looking abashed.

Snape smirked at this.

_You have got to stop doing that it looks so damn cute on you._ Hermione blushed at that thought and tried to concentrate.

"So have you thought of the music?" Asked Snape.

"Well yes and I thought that maybe we should try muggle as well as wizard, so I think we should try to get Bryan Adams somehow." Said Hermione.

"Okay so who is the muggle artist you wish to bring in?" Asked Snape.

"What do you mean who is the muggle singer? Bryan Adams is a muggle." Said Hermione confused.

"Miss Granger you may be good in potions, transfiguration and all those other subjects you take but you know nothing of the wizarding world secrets! Bryan Adams is a Wizard but sings for muggles as well as the magical community." Explained Snape.

"Oh." Said Hermione feeling foolish. "Well maybe because he sings for both we should just forget the two different singers and bands that way we wont have to go to a lot of trouble because some of the singers are muggle."

"Yes I agree." Said Snape.

"So are you going to ask a teacher?" Said Hermione forgetting herself once more. Why did she always do that? Why feel so comfortable around this man when he was the legendary "Greasy over grown bat of the dungeons"?

"I'll choose to ignore that comment." Said Snape trying to act the evil insensitive Potions Master he usually was but somehow not quite managing it.

"Sorry Sir, it was not my place to pry." Said Hermione.

"Yes well I guess it is something everyone wants to know." Said Snape.

"Know what exactly?" Questioned Hermione.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, well everyone wants to know has he greasy git ever loved? Is he even capable of it? I was a long time ago, in love that is and we had our lives ahead of us our future set but one day I came home unaware of what had happened I walked into the kitchen of my manor and found her with another man, she had used me for my money, my title and my manor. I never thought I'd love again." Said Snape bitterly with a rage she had never heard even from him but there was something else there was years of sadness locked up inside the body of such a mysterious man.

"You thought?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes I thought, but even I can be proven wrong. I have fallen for someone but I can't bring myself to tell her." Said Snape.

"Why's that?" Asked Hermione.

"Because none could ever love the greasy git of he dungeons, the cold hearted bat that lives to make others miserable." Said Snape bitterly.

"Drop her hints! Become friends with her! Confide in her! Don't be afraid!" Said Hermione knowing whom he was talking about but not wanting to embarrass him yet hoping so dearly he would confess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** LoOoL I love to make cliffies. Nah I'm joking it's coz I had to work on my coursework today meaning I cannot actually sit writing pages of fiction today.


	8. Uncontrolable bulge

**Disclaimer:** Not any of it.

**A/N:** Firstly and most importantly I have found a great board for all Sev and Mione fans, it needs more members at the mo but it has already got people advertising their stories on it. It's a great way to get in touch with your mione and sev authors and we hope it gets reasonably larger so we can get this thing up and running the head is really good and really nice. I joined a couple of days back I am now head girl in it. I really want to read all those fics with Sev and Mione and for me that is a great way. So join the proper link is on my profile page. I'd love to see you guys there.

**My shouts are for:**

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thanks and here it is, I shouldn't have actually posted today because I was busy with coursework but when you think about it on the one hand theres coursework on the other hand there is all my beautiful reviewers on ff who I would never want to displease.

**Chainmailgirl:** That a/n is so for you the website would really be enjoyable. Thank you for your review I'm glad you like it. I agree she is so evil and we'll find out more about her and the things sev did for her. Oh yeah we did a one-minute silence in school for those poor kids in Russia.

**Princess of Rivendell:** Your most welcome and well you have opened a touchy subject for me and that is my absolutely crazy obsession with Orlando Bloom I first like him as Legolas and because of him I watch the movies he is in. My friends think I'm crazy but there you go when they get his posters in magazines at least they know who to give it to.

**Sassy-diva2004:** Thanks and oh I am soooooo sorry, I don't mean to but cliffs have to happen because it keeps people hanging with me and also because I have an unbearable workload for school.

**DRUNKEN LANDLORD:** Thank you for being a new reviewer and I absolutely love your screen name v. funny and cracked me up.

**Ben's Little Mickey:** I would never break Draco's heart but than again I would never break sev's either lol I love them both. Thank you I love new reviewers.

**charmed piper:** You know it girl friend! Go 'mione! Go 'mione! Thank you for your review thanks for sticking with me sista.

**Mute:** Thank you, if you got a fan fiction id it would be much more easier for you. And I love you for loving my story.

**Mhermi:** How you doin? Lol. I can't wait for Joey to start. I feel it for you I had two pieces of coursework I had to hand in for Friday. Pressure is getting to me already I gave in my science rough draft Tuesday morning. I got my great expectations coursework back though I was kind of disappointed for not putting all my effort into it I got a b for the literature part and an A for the English language part. Hope all goes well in coursework and I really don't mind if you are a late reviewer coz you have been there from the start.

**Black-rose23:** Thanks wow my story doesn't even have a word that is good enough to describe it? I am truly honoured you really don't know how much it means to me.

**jelly jelly bean:** Okay well don't kill me please If you read the other review replies you'll see why I took long so don't shoot me through the screen lol thanks so much for your review, you must really like it if your willing to kill me over it.

* * *

Chapter 8.

"Drop her hints! Become friends with her! Confide in her! Don't be afraid!" Said Hermione knowing whom he was talking about but not wanting to embarrass him yet hoping so dearly he would confess.

Snape was about to answer but thought better of it; he didn't want to get carried away with the moment so he thought of his reply before he answered.

"Miss Granger, don't for a second believe I am not working on it but due to what would be the nature of the relationship I cannot just blurt it out." Said Snape sadly.

"Oh." Said Hermione in a small voice very disappointed in not getting through to him. "Well if that is all Sir I think I have to be going now."

"Um yes certainly Miss Granger, and I would appreciate it, if none of this was repeated, to anyone." Said Snape. Hermione was just about to leave the room when Snape said "Miss Granger...

"Yes Professor...

"I...

"Yes?" Said Hermione with a beating heart.

"Um... well... Don't be late tomorrow same time, same place." Said Snape. I **HATE **myself! Why couldn't I say it?

Hermione muttered a small yes sir and was on her way.

* * *

"Mione come here, you look stressed sit down." Said Draco pulling her down with him onto the luxurious crimson couch. "Mione what's going on?"

Before Draco knew it she burst into tears, "I'm just so confused Draco, I mean I just don't know anymore." Said Hermione through sobs.

Draco continued to stroke her hair and surprisingly Hermione looked up and kissed him like nothing before, she'd never let him slide his tongue in her mouth but this time it seemed she was the one eager to do, he felt her tongue caressing his bottom lip and obediently he opened up allowing her to explore the warmth and taste of his delicious mouth. Draco pushed her down onto the couch kissing her neck nibbling at it so longingly, Hermione hadn't even noticed his hands going underneath her top exploring the feel of this uncharted body. Suddenly Draco started pulling off Hermione's top **Wow she's not wearing a bra** he thought I began kissing her breasts leaving small kisses everywhere biting her skin affectionately. He locked lips with her again and tried to slide his hands down her trousersunable to ignore the huge bulge in his trousers but **SLAP** Hermione had hit his hand away from her trousers not wanting him to go as far as her lower regions.

"What was that for Hermione?" Asked Draco confused.

"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong signals but that does not come so easily in actual fact I don't even know if I want you to break it for me at this rate." Said Hermione outraged.

"Mione I'm sorry I didn't know you were this touchy on your virginity." Said Draco.

"Well what ever happened to being a virgin on your wedding night, which by the way people who have kept theirs told me was so magical because they knew that they had saved themselves and had a feeling their husband did as well!" Said Mione indignantly.

"Sorry Hermione I had no idea thoughs were you're views." Said Draco pleadingly.

"Yes well now you know I am not Pansy Slytherin whore Parkinson." Said Hermione venomously.

* * *

"Hello Miss granger, well to work than." Asked Snape almost happily?

"If you say so." Said Hermione still fuming from yesterday.

"Now just because Mr Malfoy tried to bed you last night is it necessary to take it out on me?" Said Snape positively glowing.

"Draco told you?" Asked Hermione going red absolutely embarrassed.

"Yes he said that you were giving him all the eh hm... signals and than when you had gotten so close you slapped him and shooed his hand away." Said Snape smirking.

"Really and did he inform you of what I said as well?" Said Hermione realising what game her cruel Potions Master was playing.

"Yes he said, that you weren't even sure if you wanted him to break it for you!" Said Snape unable to contain his amusement.

"Is that all?" Said Hermione sweetly.

"No, he said that he does adore you but in his relationships he uses sexual intercourse to explore himself and his partners feelings." Said Snape laughing out loud at this.

"So he wouldn't mind if I told him that I don't think this relationship is working out but I would love for us to be friends?" Asked Hermione truly curious now.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to ask him yourself because I really don't think it would be best coming from me." Said Snape simply.

"Sir have we finished with the balls arrangements?" Asked Hermione.

"Nearly, why do you ask?" Questioned Snape.

"Because I think my boyfriend and I need to talk." Said Hermione.

"Well it's only plates and such, you know designs and colours." Said Snape.

"Well show me the choices I don't have all day." Said Hermione hurriedly.

* * *

"So Snape told you huh?" Asked Draco.

"Yes he did." Said Hermione delicately.

"Draco I'm not like that I'm not ready and I have begun to see you as more of a friend than boyfriend." Said Hermione simply.

"You've been getting that as well?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, I didn't know you did!" Said Hermione.

"Neither did I, I had feelings but I thought that was just nervousness I mean all my other relationships were more sexually active and I thought the fact that we spoke to each other more than we kissed meant I was actually in love with you, I thought I didn't mind that we didn't do it but yesterday I realised I do." Said Draco.

"So are we still friends?" Said Hermione.

"The best." Answered Draco. "We've managed to discuss this without fighting I think it would be better off that way." Said Draco smiling.

"It would be easier to have a relationship now because there would be no secrecy." Said Hermione thoughtfully boy was she wrong.

"Yeah I guess, hey Mione what do you think of Luna Lovegood I mean I'm aware that she is a bit odd but I think after dating the Gryffindor know it all I can handle anything." Said Draco.

"In some sort of weird way I can actually see you two together. Ask her to the Masquerade ball." Said Hermione.

"What about you Mione, who's your date?" Asked Draco cautiously.

"Well I don't know if I want to go with anyone, I already have to dance with someone anyway because Dumbledore added it as a rule after he realised who the winners were." Said Hermione babbling.

"You have to dance with Snape." Asked Draco amused.

"Yes...why?" Asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Well I was just wondering when I'd have to start to call you aunty Snape." Said Draco laughing.

"First of all what do you mean auntie? And second of all how the hell do you know?" Asked Hermione burning up feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Well first of all he's my God Father, second of all you said you are going to have to dance with him without flinching and you had a dreamy look appear on your face meaning you have a crush." Said Draco wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"What am I going to do Draco, there's no way anyone will accept a student/teacher relationship." Said Hermione moaning.

"What are you on about? My mums great, great grandfather married his student and let me tell you that was one weird headmaster/student relationship. I don't know how that happened though because dear Grandfather Phineas Nigellus hated student like no other head master did before him." Said Draco truly baffled.

"What did people think I mean did they think he was grading her highly?" Asked Hermione.

"No because the only subject she excelled at was the defence against the dark arts and Potions from the start and all the rest was a fail in her case." Said Draco. "Anyway you have been the top student in Hogwarts from the moment you set foot in this castle so no worries."

Hermione smile at this and jumped on Draco embracing him in one of the longest hugs of her life.

"Thank you Draco I really do think we are much suited as friends." Said Hermione smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Well did you expect that? Reviews please. Oh yeah I know the best of friends part was cheesy don't kill me. 


	9. Meeting the Master

**Disclaimer:** Nu-uh nadda.

**A/N:** Well some of you agreed to the cheesy part and also before I say my shouts I'm changing my screen name to Ophelia Dumbledore because that is my Harry potter name on the msn Harry potter name generator tells me I'll put the link to that on my profile page for you guys to use. So please no-one get confused when I change it, if you don't like the name please tell me in your reviews why, also has anyone been to that Hermione-Snape message board, the head master is still looking for some prefects and it is really fun I'm now a head yay for Gryffindor I did a test and that is where the wise sorting hat placed me. Anyway without further delay Shouts are for the following:

**Princess of Rivendell:** Hey, I'm glad you like the fact that Mione and Draco are still friends I mean can you imagine them fighting again after he confessed he was good I just wish there was a way to make that part sound good.

**Reaka:** Thank you and I love Maroon 5 especially She will be loved, which I feel in love with the moment I heard it on the album which was months before the single came out, Love you to as I do all my other reviewers and cause you did three times here is three more hugs than the other reviewers get.

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thank you and I'm glad you think it was good.

**Jelly jelly bean:** Thanks I'm glad you like it, and yeah I'm waiting for the ball as well.

**Mhermi:** God they are so not giving you guys a rest are they? Well yeah it was better for them not to fall out. And thanks for your much-appreciated review.

**Chainmailgirl:** Lol yeah and thank you for your brilliant review, If I told you I'd have to silence you lol laughs evilly .

* * *

Chapter 9.

"Mione are you ever going to tell us what your costume is and what song you're singing?" Asked Ginny annoyed at her friends ability to not budge.

"No, and besides I've changed the song I was singing so It can fit what is going on in my life." Said Hermione with a note of annoyance in her voice.

"Well okay but if you're not even going to tall me whether it's and animal or simply a duchess than I guess I wont tell you what I'm going as." Said Ginny really annoyed now because Hermione didn't seem to care it was as if she was lost in her own little wonderland of thoughts and no one messed with Hermione time.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow than wont I." Said Hermione. "Anyway I've got to go do something see you later."

* * *

"Severus, the dark lord needs this to be done if he is to have killed Potter by the end of this year. It has to happen and we know that what the dark lord wants the dark lord gets." Said a mysterious man with a shaky voice. 

"And did he tell you why he needs this to happen?" Asked Severus.

"The master aid you would ask that and so he said if you want to find out come to the next meeting no matter what circumstances there are." Stuttered the cloaked figure.

"Very well, arghhh I guess he wants us now." Said Severus unaware a certain know it all Gryffindor was listening to the conversation waiting for the cloaked figure to go and in seconds he was gone.

* * *

"You are dismissed my brothers, now most faithful death eaters stay behind as we have matters to discuss." Hissed Voldemort. 

"Ah Bellatrix, Radolphus, Rookwood, Severus, It is sad to say that out of all my death eaters you are the only ones to achieve this rank of honour but now is not the time." Hissed Voldemort addressing the four that were left. "You are like my children I expect obedience, loyalty and of course respect and like any father would do punishments are given to those that break the rules."

Clear shouts of "Yes Master." Were heard.

"Well Severus I am glad that you have finally joined my meeting, I of course do not blame you, that is what makes you such a good spy, your subtlety and awareness not to mention you're natural Slytherin cunning." Drawled Voldemort allowing Severus time to mutter, "I am not worthy my lord, and thank you I am honoured." "Well you also are entitled to know what I need of Hermione Granger the mudblood Gryffindor, indeed you know Severus that she is has beaten even Lily Potter herself who in turn beet Rowena Ravenclaw but unlike Lily Potter she has powers beyond any average wizard which led me to... shall we say investigate her heritage as I was bewildered, yes I admit, as to how powerful a mudblood she was, a witch with no known wizard parentage." Continued Voldemort. "Death eaters were sent all over not knowing why to find bits and pieces of this impossible jigsaw puzzle and one death eater came back with the most interesting of all, a prophecy, about the outcome of this war. This prophecy held information that was quite unbelievable the exact words were:

"_Comings of moons become, stars will search for the witch of intellect, a fiery soul, and impurity within, friend of the scar bearing male, such a power like none other before, beating the most gifted with her skill. In the shadows he lurks, wizard of two faces, clever, cunning, loyal, brave, hated by most unknown to foe. Mind to match mind, body to suit body passing of moons will come and go and an ongoing war will cease for both, a side will conquer another, when witch joins wizard in eternal oath. Fires of Red, acres of green together will join and breed, product of such a unity born with the power to aid a chosen side so is said this is foreseen."_ Recalled Voldemort with a mad glint in his eyes. "The seer, Phyllida Densaugeo is a neutral source she is with neither and tempted by few, broken by our many curses she spoke, cruciatus, Imperio and threatened with the killing curse seemed to much for her, of course.

Snape felt his stomach sink two meters deep, that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and the sense of dread for what was to undoubtedly come, he knew what this meant. If any bit of emotion had shown Voldemort didn't seem to notice and even if it was threatening to show Snape was much too good a spy for anything like that to happen.

"Yes I am sure you have put two and two together, Miss Granger is without a doubt the mentioned witch. Her muggle heritage is her impurity and her intellect is renown, is it not Severus?" Asked Voldemort.

"It is indeed my lord." Replied Snape wishing he could put the venom that was circulating throughout his body in his reply.

"Now the obvious is Miss Granger and of course the other is our very own brother, Severus Snape." Said Voldemort happily; Bella gave Severus a glance with pity poor Snape procreating with a mudblood, Severus put on a horrified look to please his master. "Yes I know Severus, you will have to mix impure blood with the noble blood that runs in yours but this is for our cause and you will be rewarded beyond any other for this great sacrifice my brother."

"Of course Master anything for you." Said Snape hating what he would have to do to Hermione.

"Now Severus, said product is of course any child you will have with the mudblood, the child will be used from an early date we will need to test the child to see in what area the mixed blood mongrel will be of assistance." Explained Voldemort. "Now Severus feed Dumbledore wrong information he might need to convince him of this let's say unusual bond, you are the best spy I have and Dumbledore will believe you, go now the sooner the better!" Hissed Voldemort.

* * *

"Well you will have to inform Miss Granger! I suggest after the ball. I know you care for her Severus but we will have to go along with this. She will not mind as much if all that you have told me about your meetings is true, she will be upset, confused for a while only but she will recover and see the wisdom in this, remember there are two outcomes and the child will be of assistance to us, no doubt." Said Dumbledore Calmly. 

"If you say so Albus." Said Snape. "If you don't mind I have a contest to practise for and a speech to prepare for breaking this to Hermione." Said Severus realising his use of her name.

Snape was walking down to the solitude of his dungeon homes wondering how he was going to tell Hermione.

_She will hate me; she may have feelings, thoughts but nothing more, how can anyone have any feelings for the bat of the dungeons? _

"Professor?" Called out a curious Hermione.

Oh damn! Sooner than I had wanted.

"Sir I know you were summoned! And you look a wreck! I think we need to talk!" Said Hermione worried about her potions Professor.

* * *

**A/N:** This is all I can do for this week as my parents now take the computer wire and give it back for only 2 hours so please don't shoot me I had to say this was work! In a way it so totally is so I wouldn't call it lying. Please make my hassle worth it by leaving me those lovely cookies, ice cream scoops, and chocolate muffins. 


	10. The masquerade ball

**Disclaimer:** eyes filling with tears threatening to fall Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

**A/N:** Hey people, first thing is first I have decided to not change my screen name yet. This week was very funny. Someone through a pad into the sixth form (kind of school like college thingy we have in England) the person had painted a bit of red on it, and they cleared the whole building just to remove the "offensive" item, lol. Anyway they didn't really do anything and put it down to a childish prank, lol.

**Shouts are for:**

**Reaka:** A different twist that I have been planning all along taps nose in knowing fashion

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thanks love your short but positive reviews you always cheer me up, and you have been there from the start.

**Princess Of Rivendell:** You'll see after all good things come to those who wait.

**Chainmailgirl:** Lol, yeah it's so easy because how do you say you have to tie the knot with a mudblood and bed her to get children out of her real posh? Lol, you crack me up, dude I love you.

**Mhermi:** Thank you, I want to know what happens as well confused myself nah joking I know where this is going? Love you dude and they did but they said if I abuse it, I loose it.

**Joots:** I know but good thing they gave it back, with a conditional offer though so oh well.

**Jean Jelly bean:** I'm loving you to, and well here it is, I did write yay, my posh English accent (no seriously my accent is quite posh) thank you for all sweets were greatly appreciated and I am forever indebted to you.

* * *

Chapter 10.

"Professor?" Asked Hermione, when they were settled in the private solitude of the stonewalled dungeons.

"Well Her... Miss Granger, like you said I did have a death eater meeting today and the dark lord informed me of a prophecy and it's importance to the dark side." Said Snape shifting uncomfortably.

"What was the prophecy?" Asked Hermione trying to ignore the astonished look she was about to give him when he nearly said her name.

"Well... I guess you will have to find out... and please don't be angry at me... It said _Comings of moons become, stars will search for the witch of intellect, a fiery soul, and impurity within, friend of the scar bearing male, such a power like none other before, beating the most gifted with her skill. In the shadows he lurks, wizard of two faces, clever, cunning, loyal, brave, hated by most unknown to foe. Mind to match mind, body to suit body passing of moons will come and go and an ongoing war will cease for both, a side will conquer another, when witch joins wizard in eternal oath. Fires of Red, acres of green together will join and breed, product of such a unity born with the power to aid a chosen side so is said this is foreseen_." Said Snape knowing Hermione would work it out but she didn't seem to want to acknowledge it so he went about explaining. "It must happen if Harry is every to beat him. It means you and I must wed and produce offspring, which will in turn, help the war for either side."

Hermione nodded knowingly she wasn't upset, she had feelings for Seve... Professor Snape but the idea of being forced was quite off-putting and marriage was something she thought would happen when she hit 20 at least but it seemed fate had other plans for her and she would just have to along with this long and twisted roller coaster.

"I understand Professor, I guess this is the best moment to tell you that I have begun to feel... feel things I have never felt before and I'd like to think myself clever enough to know it is much more than a stupid school girl crush." Said Hermione feeling the weakness in her voice but having no control whatsoever as to what cam out of her mouth spilling her deepest and darkest secrets.

Snape looked softly at the girl he was so worried would hate him when he knew he felt for her beyond the boundaries his heart could tolerate.

"Hermione." She smiled at this. "I'm glad you do because...

Unable to finish and no longer wanting to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and mark her with his emblem, he seized her letting it known that he wanted Hermione more than anything in the world, his mouth finally captured hers and it was as if all worlds were spinning around them and they were unaffected they had craved this but were afraid to admit it to each other, tongues slowly entwining and tasting every flavour lurking on the others lips. Snape broke away lightly to gaze into Hermione's eyes, which were dazed.

"Now if you don't mind Hermione, I have a costume and song to attend to and if my memory serves correctly so do you." He said grinning and moving over to place a small kiss on her nose.

* * *

December 25th Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." Said Draco happily.

"Merry Christmas." Said Hermione happily.

"Well you want to open presents?" Asked Draco.

"Of course, come on." Said Hermione.

Hermione's pile was as big as Draco's enormous pile this year though she wasn't sure who would send so many presents. The mystery was solved when Hermione and Draco had both got only a few presents to unwrap left, Hermione had received many gifts from her adoring male fans at Hogwarts as did Draco from the hopeful girls at Hogwarts, Draco received a few from his mother who seemed to have not gotten over his father's death yet, one from Hermione who had given him a set of Shakespeare books because Draco had told here he had never heard of them and a Snitch from Harry with I will always beat you engraved in it with a picture of their latest match and a set of wizard chess from Ron who had discovered beating Draco in that was much more fun than beating anyone else, even Mrs Weasley had sent him a Weasley jumper with a dragon on the back and a D on the front. Hermione had received a book about Pureblood lines and a guide to being a perfect pureblood because Hermione thought it interesting that things like those actually existed, a photo album of Harry, Draco, Ron and herself from Harry and a silver friendship bracelet from Ron not a very expensive one but to Hermione it was perfect, Mrs Weasley sent her light blue Weasley Jumper with H sewn into it and Crookshanks on the back. Hermione was left with two more packages that were wrapped in green, she had left the until last because she had figure they were from Sn...Severus she thought to herself after all he would be her fiancé soon. The first was a beautiful locket with a rose and thorns engraved on it, the second was a black diary that she hid away in her drawer so she could ask Severus what it was for later.

"Thank you Draco the present is really going to come in handy." Said Hermione. "Now I have got to go and change."

* * *

"I will not come out now, you will have it wait because I do not intend to let anyone see me until the ball." Screamed Hermione for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Why all the secrecy? Hermione I'm going." Shouted Draco.

"Hurry up and go then." Sighed Hermione who was too busy adding the finishing touches to her costume.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione? She has to open the ball with Snape." Asked Draco to a clueless Harry and Ron. Harry was with Ginny who looked really worried but happy that Harry had asked her all the same, Ron who had asked Padma again didn't seem to be too worried and had finally come to his sense realising how much he like her. Harry had dress as a pirate captain with an eye patch to complete it, Ron was a Viking warrior and Ginny was Cat woman who had settle on black when she realised a lot of colours did not work with her hair colour which she loved too much to change and Padma was an Indian Princess with a veil to cover her nose and downwards, Draco had come dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh and Luna was dressed in a devil costume and for once she seemed aware of her surroundings.

"There she I..." Said all three unable to finish when they caught sight of Hermione, her hair was framed perfectly around her face in brilliant curls which suited her gypsy costume. The skirt was black with red lace and its bodice was red and black ribbon sewn into it.

Professor Snape was walking behind her getting ready to enter it wasn't easy to recognise him in his costume which was Zorro but they soon found out who the mysterious person was when he went over to Hermione and whispered something to which she nodded and blushed.

"I am going to kill him if he tries anything with her!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Ron if you're going to start that again tell me now because I'll rather dump you now than suffer the humiliation all over again." Threatened Padma.

"Padma I really like you but how can anyone not be merciful enough to rescue Hermione from the claws of that monster.

"Oh Ron he is not that bad." Sighed Padma.

"Ron I think you better listen to Padma because Hermione will kill you if you don't especially now she has had to learn how to use the Avada Kedevra curse because of the war." Warned Harry, at this Draco chuckled and Luna stared dreamily at him loosing her sharp devils look.

The great hall doors opened and Snape and Hermione made it to the dance floor to officially open the masquerade ball, the lights were dimmed so no one could actually see the decorations just yet and the first note of the song was struck, they had managed to get a hold of Bryan Adams and the song they decided to start it with was It's only love by Bryan Adams. Hermione and Snape began to dance and they truly looked contented each were allowing themselves to be guided by the music not seeming to care for anything but dancing with one another other couples made their way to the dance floor when they felt it was time.

When the feelin' is ended  
There ain't no use pretendin'  
Don't ya worry - it's only love  
  
When your world has been shattered  
Ain't nothin' else matters  
It ain't over - it's only love  
And that's all - ya  
When your heart has been broken  
Hard words have been spoken  
It ain't easy - but it's only love  
  
And if your life ain't worth livin'  
And you're ready to give in  
Just remember - that it's only love  
  
You can live without the aggravation  
Ya gotta wanna win - ya gotta wanna win  
  
You keep lookin' back in desperation  
Over and over and over again  
  
When your world is shattered  
Ain't nothin' else matters  
It ain't over - it's only love  
  
If your life ain't worth livin'  
And you're ready to give in  
Just remember - that it's only love  
Ya - that's all  
  
Ya it ain't easy baby  
But it's only love - and that's all

The dance floor was now filled with couples who decided to join in and they all clapped as hard as they could it was that magical voice of Bryan Adams and the power of the words.

"Well thank you Hogwarts, well I must say coming here to sing is and honour and you know what it is going to happen now ... you don't? Well it's the final part to your singing competition and for a twist the students and teachers will all vote for their favoured act a paper will appear in each persons hand and you have to touch the name of the contestant you like most, now without further ado first up is Severus Snape singing Forbidden Love by Jimmy Somerville.

_Our love is like forbidden fruit  
But we take each bit with pride not  
shame  
  
In this garden where the bitter poison  
rots  
But all the same...we shall  
  
Stand so strong so proud  
Give in to prejudice  
Behind closed doors we have to kiss  
But I long to hold your hand in the  
rain  
  
Watching accepted lovers expressing  
tenderness and joy  
Makes an anger stir in me for  
something I can't truly have  
  
Like a young boy who's denied his  
favourite toy  
I just want to scream, just want to  
scream  
And demonstrate my resistance  
And demonstrate my resistance  
Demonstrate my resistance  
  
Our love is like forbidden fruit  
But we take each bit with pride not  
shame  
  
In this garden where the bitter poison  
rots  
But all the same every day brings  
another tear  
Behind each stare lies a hidden tear  
Someday soon we will have our day  
Until then our love forbidden stays  
Our love forbidden stays_

Students were clapping madly, Trelawny who was dressed as a nurse was trying to catch Snape's attention to give him a very seductive look... if you could call it that... it would be closer to call it cramps and a problem with her mouth and eyes, Hermione was seen with tears in her eyes Professor Dumbledore who was dressed as a bumblebee whispered something to Professor McGonagal (who was dressed as a Seer), which in turn earned him a glare.

"That was an excellent song sung brilliantly by Severus Snape." Shouted Bryan. "Now one for the guys here it's Hermione Granger who I hear is quite the singer you'll have to wait to see what she is singing as she requested that it was kept a secret.

Hermione stepped up on stage and got in place for what was a really anticipated song, every boy in Hogwarts once again seemed glued to the stage to the dismay of their girlfriends.

_It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
_  
  
_Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_  
_And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart  
  
I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away  
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means  
That you and me were meant to be_

Whistles, hoots, shouts no one was left unmoved by the magic of her voice even the girls that were gob smacked by their boyfriend's behaviour were moving to the music and clapping at the end.

"That's right, dressed for the song as well, that was Hermione Granger singing Aint it funny by Jennifer Lopez." Shouted Bryan over the still excited crowd. "Now the papers should appear in 5 seconds, cast your votes...now. Well everyone is done now and the results will be announced after the best dressed Boy and Girl." Groans were heard at this, not more anticipation.

Snape plucked up his courage to go over to Hermione, true he had danced with her before but that was duty now it was up to her.

"Hermione may I request a dance." Asked Snape when he had managed to grab her away from everyone.

"Do you even have to ask?" Said Hermione smiling.

They went hand in hand ignoring the shocked looks from the female students and the murderous glares all the boys were giving him. Bryan Adams was singing Heaven a personal favourite of Hermione's, she had grown up listening to him singing it.

"I admit that what has to be done is rushed but I hope you are not too disappointed, I would have been happy if you wanted to date a few months before but this is what has to be done." Said Snape.

"Sir I would have done it yesterday if you had asked me to, I really would not have it any other way." Said Hermione reassuringly leaning more closely to Snape.

"Thanks well I guess we should make it on to stage to announce the winner of the costume competition." Said Snape. "And Hermione you can call me Severus in Private and when we are formally engaged you can call me Severus unless we are in the classroom." Said Snape beginning to babble.

"I understand, Sir." Said Hermione. "Come on."

They both made it onto the stage with Ron sighing after her, to the amused look of Padma.

"Hello Hogwarts, Are we having a great time tonight?" Screamed Hermione. Screams of "Yeeeeeeeeahhh" were coming from all over the hall. "Do you no what time it is?" screamed Hermione. "Nooooooooooo, tell us now!" followed. "Well let's just let our very own Professor Snape tell us." Shouted Hermione.

"Sonorous." Said Snape. "Well, let us inform you of what is about to take place. From every year a boy and girl are going to be selected for their costumes and in the end two will be selected and will receive 100 points apiece for their house, not to mention an award that will be placed in the school trophy room to be remembered by all students to pass through the wooden doors of our School." Said Snape trying so hard not to be the usual sardonic bastard he was.

Echo's of applause, shouts and screams were heard everywhere each confident in their own costume.

"Now Myself and the professor have been on the lookout all evening for all the costumes that we loved and we have seen quite a few amusing ones not just from the students either." Said Hermione with a slight giggle when she heard the, oh so famous coughDumbledorecough.

"Thank you very much but I think comments like that should be kept to yourself no matter how true it is." Said Snape unable to hide his slights smirk.

"Well we will start from first year upwards, when we call your names come join us on stage, Professor Flitwick will usher you to your spot." Said Hermione.

"The best male costume goes to Daniel Atkins of Hufflepuff who is dressed as a tortured muggle." Said Snape clearly impressed of a first years imagination.

"The best female costume for the first years is Alicia Bennett, Ravenclaw who is dressed as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet." Said Hermione who was in love with anything called Shakespeare.

"Second year male is Carlos Brown of Slytherin who has come as a shifty salesperson from Knockturn alley." Said Snape with pride after all he was Slytherin even though his sister was the one and only Lavender Brown.

"Second year female is Tiffany Boot, Ravenclaw, who is dressed as Celestina Warbeck." Said Hermione.

"Third year Male is Abraham Adasi, Gryffindor, for his Henry VIII costume." Said Snape angry that it was a Gryffindor and not Slytherin, feeling his body stiffen Hermione nudged him.

"Third year Female is Sarah Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw who is dressed as a duchess." Said Hermione.

"Forth year male is Dennis Creevey who is dressed as the terminator." Said Snape with mild interest.

"Forth Year female is Victoria Parkinson, Slytherin, dressed as Greek goddess Hera." Said Hermione unenthusiastically this time at which Snape sighed in defeat.

"Fifth year male, Stewart Shrivelfig of Hufflepuff dressed as Greek God Zeus." Said Snape with a smirk; his family had never married their girls off to the Shrivelfig males because of the surname even though they were as pure as the Snape line, poor Parkinson betrothed to him must be angry, when the Parkinson family found out the Shivelfig's didn't mind muggles thy tried to break off the engagement but betrothals were written in stone no way could this be broken off.

"Fifth year female, Ophelia Diggory of Gryffindor dressed as Lily Potter heroine of magical children book's and mother of Harry Potter." Said Hermione shocked Snape had chosen her, gasps were heard perhaps because none had realised she was Cedric's sister until now and the choice of costume, Harry looked at her and nodded in understanding, of course she would choose Lily they were grateful to Harry for returning Cedric's body and never failing to tell the story when labelled a seriously dangerous and deranged wizard.

"Sixth Year male goes to Edward Boomslang of Slytherin, dressed as Salazar Slytherin." Said Snape happily.

"Sixth year female is Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw for the simplicity of her costume which is a female devil." Said Hermione.

"Seventh Year male is Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor for his interesting Viking costume." Said Snape hating himself for letting those words come out but what Hermione told him to do was final.

"The seventh year female is Parvati Patil of Gryffindor who like her twin is dressed as royalty but this one is Shahrazad of one thousand and one Arabian nights." Said Hermione happily.

"Now we will once again vote for who we think is best and the results will be said as soon as everyone has cast their votes." Explained Snape. "Now the papers are in front of you touch one male and one female, now."

Everyone began touching the names they wanted.

"Thank you everyone the results are in and I must say the results were close, but sadly only two can be selected, Professor would you like to inform us who the male is?" Asked Hermione.

"Well like Hermione said the results were close but in the end you decided Stewart Shrivelfig or Zeus was the best dressed male, well done Edward a trophy is already being transfigured and this trophy is a duplicate so you can remember as well as the school, 100 points are also awarded to Hufflepuff." Said Snape who had his lines written by Hermione, the trophy was the exact copy of Stewart in his Zeus costume.

"Well done Stewart now for the female, well apparently this one was no competition and with 75 of the votes it is Parvati Patil as Shahrazad, your trophy which will be placed in the school is also being transfigured and this is the duplicate which you get to keep, one hundred points to Gryffindor are awarded because of this." Said Hermione, the trophy was the exact copy of Parvati in gold it had her in costume, Parvati seemed happy.

* * *

"Hermione, come with me, please." Asked Snape.

"Of course Professor." Said Hermione following him into a garden full of rose bushes and faeries for lights, and the most beautiful sound was playing from a mysterious source.

"Hermione." At this Snape was on one knee. "Will you Hermione Jane Granger do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" asked Severus.

Hermione lit up. "It would be the greatest honour of my life." Said Hermione smiling widely when Snape took a white gold ring out with emeralds and rubies encrusted in it. "Thank you Severus (at the mention of his name he smiled) it's as beautiful as the locket you sent me and thank you for the diary." "What locket and diary, the locket I bought you is still in this cloak and I would nev... tell me was this locket silver and engraved with a rose and thorns?" Asked Snape worried.

"Yes, see you probabl..." said Hermione cute off by Snape's shake of the head.

"No this is the locket I bought you, it is gold with a silver snake and a lioness engraved into hit, the rose and thorns is from the dark lord and do not write in the diary unless I tell you to write something specific in it because he will probably use it to communicate with you." Said Snape angry that his suspicions were indeed correct.

"Are lockets a tradition?" Asked Hermione, trying to change the subject.

"Yes they are, it is as symbolic as the ring." Said Snape. "We can talk about hat later we need to get back to the part and oh I forgot..." Said Snape, pulling Hermione for a short but passionate kiss leaving Hermione with a stupid smile on her face.

* * *

Bryan played a couple more songs before announcing that he would be telling them the results of the signing competition.

"Now I know I said it would be after the costume results but I decided more anticipation would be ideal. I've kept you waiting long enough can I have a drum roll please......... thank you now this one was close it was 52 to 48 and by the looks of it, it had something to do with gender as well as the quality of the voice and act. Hermione congratulations and you have quite a few male fans out there." Shouted Bryan. The hall erupted into claps and Hermione dragged Snape with her onto the stage.

"Thank you to everyone I'm really honoured and to have beaten someone as talented as Professor Snape is really amazing. I also want to say that afraid I'll have to disappoint a few of the boys that sent me presents and letters asking me to go out with them that well I'm engaged." There were quite a few shocked faces and Harry and Ron gave Draco quizzical looks that quickly said something to them. "I'm not going to tell you who it and thank you to everyone who sent me a present, Merry Christmas.

Hermione and Snape stepped off the stage; Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny came to join them with questions that would make Merlin's head spin.

"Look if you want to know meet me in the heads quarters in ten minutes." Said Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was the ball, the singing competition, and costumes competition. I just want to say I had to let Parvati win because I love one thousand and one Arabian nights and I have grown up reading it. I recommend it to anyone; it's a wicked story.


	11. Shouting Match

**Disclaimer:** Everybody in the club getting angry... coz it's not mine.

**A/N:** Hey people well thankful once again for all the reviews I got my Crucible coursework back and I got an A in it and that was only my first draft so I want to get it to an A which means A. Shouts are for:

**Reaka:** Yeah it would kind of be lame if I chose Hermione for everything and I'm glad you agree, I love the character I chose for Parvati as well which is probably why I chose her to win.

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thanks.

**Princess Of Rivendell:** Thank you I really am soooo happy you think so, you flatter me and I'm truly honoured.

**Chainmailgirl:** Sooooooo true, you crack me up, I love your reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed it because I love writing this.

**Charmed piper:** I'm glad your back, I have missed your reviews and I'm glad you liked it and well here it is hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

**Mhermi:** Everyone loved the bee thing, I loved it as well it's just I remember JK saying it means bumble bee in (Latin?) so it had to be a bee. Yeah it is wicked isn't it, I love Shahrazad's cunning and how she actually stays alive by reading stories to him long enough for him to trust here and love her.

**Jean Jelly bean:** Thanks yeah the computer thing has kind of worked itself out, and I'm glad you liked it, dude you cheer me up.

**Hallie:** Oh okay well if possible, could you kind of give reasons to why you found it so. I'm glad you like the plot.

**Jordie21:** Dude I love you and your review! You're brilliant cause that review did cheer me up after a long day of school.

**Mr. Moosey:** I'm glad you'll look forward to the updates and yes I'm sure it did seem very slow but I was asked to keep it that way because lets face it if it was rushed it would seem unrealistic and lame, thank you for your review and thanks for the tip. ;)

One last thing, Snape can apparate from his quarters, it has been made so, so he can fulfil his order duties.

* * *

_Recap._

_Hermione and Snape stepped off the stage; Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny came to join them with questions that would make Merlin's head spin._

"_Look if you want to know meet me in the heads quarters in ten minutes." Said Hermione._

* * *

Chapter 11.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DANCING WITH HIM? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYINGAT SNEEKING OFF WITH SNAPE?" Shouted Ron his face contorted with rage the anger showing through the red of his face and it wasn't the freckles either.

"RON SHUTUP! WILL YOU LET HERMIONE SPEAK?" Shouted Harry knowing how upset this was making his friend.

"Are you siding with her?" Asked Ron in a low dangerous voice.

"Ron you are treating her worse than the Dursley's treat me and that is saying something there is no sides we're friends." Said Harry annoyed, making Ron shift guiltily staring at his shoes.

"Thank you Harry." Said Hermione looking truly grateful. "I don't want interruptions! Now obviously you know about my getting close to Draco, well we went out as you know but it didn't work out I like someone else from the very beginning." Said Hermione.

"It's bloody Seamus isn't it? I'm going to rip his testicles off I..." Ranted Ron.

"Ron I mean it SHUT THE HELL UP." Screamed Hermione making Draco smirked. "Anyway well I didn't know how to go about it anyway we ended telling each other how we felt about each other but this wasn't what really made me get engaged to him." Said Hermione.

"But what the hell does it have to do with that." Said Ron not caring about respect for teachers.

"Unless you would like a lifetime of detention I suggest you keep quiet." Said Snape in a bored voice.

"Well Professor Snape was called upon by Voldemort (Ron flinched at this making everyone else in the room roll their eyes) there was a prophecy involved... yes Harry another prophecy it was about myself and Professor Snape, it said that we have to marry and produce a child with will either aid one side and of course we will raise the child to help the order." Said Hermione with a slight smile.

"I understand Hermione." Said Harry hugging his friend.

"You're all crazy, he can't be the one you like and I will not allow you to marry him, he's old enough to be your father and we've hated him since our first year." Shouted Ron. "Harry you cannot just agree with this."

"Ronald Weasley SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I will not be ordered about I can and will marry my _fiancé Severus Snape._" Said Hermione walking over to Snape to hold his hand.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU ARE CRAZY HERMIONE. WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH SOMEONE MORE SUITABLE LIKE NEVILLE." Shouted Ron going purple.

"RON I have made my decision we cannot afford to have Severus blow his cover Voldemort has commanded it." Said Hermione.

"That is correct and unless you want me to give you another job with Filch... I've heard your little accident over the shield has not yet been able to return to its normal state." Sneered Snape making Ron turn green at the memory.

"Fine Hermione, do what you want but one day you'll be jealous of the relationships we have and what your missing, Harry will have Ginny, I'll have Padma, Draco will have well someone and you will have an old man." Said Ron leaving in a huff.

Hermione was hurt by his comment, she loved Severus she knew she did but Ron didn't understand that, yeah he might have been hurt and he's probably regret saying that but why make her feel so miserable? Harry went over to give Hermione another reassuring hug; Draco gave her a small kiss on the cheek before going into his room.

* * *

1 month later.

"Arghhhh." Gasped Snape it was his mark. Snape apparated to see what Voldemort need whatever it was he didn't seem happy he had put more pain into the mark this time.

"Severus how nice of you to join us." Sneered Voldemort. "Severus I want to know why it has not been done yet." Hissed Voldemort.

"My Lord it might cause suspicions." Said Snape.

"I do not care! This war must be won soon and the girl must be married and bedded soon in order to impregnate her!" Hissed Voldemort. "Tell the muggle lover in order to make sure I am not suspicious of you, you need to do this, you are a spy think of something." Bellowed Voldemort.

"Yes Master, I will do so master." Bowed Snape.

"Make sure you do Severus, I am loosing patience." Warned Voldemort. "Now return to Hogwarts and do it now.

* * *

"Albus it must be done soon." Said Snape.

"Than it will be." Said Dumbledore with a slight smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes it was very short but that is because I am planning to upload another chapter either tomorrow or sometime in the weekend.


	12. The date is set and Tonks is here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and to even say I do would be like a masivo diss to my favourite celeb JK Rowling.

**A/N:** Hey people, nothing interesting in school this week but it is work experience the week coming up I start on Monday anyway. First thing is first, round of applause for my new beta Mhermi. My shouts are for:

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thank you, you were the first to read and review so wicked.

**Princess of Rivendell:** So I guess it worked out brilliantly for both of us than, lol, loving your reviews keep them coming, I am truly honoured that you think it might be your favourite.

**Reaka:** Thank you, yeah I guess balancing out does good doesn't it, sometimes long and sometimes short.

**Mhermi:** Well thank you for your offer and you know my answer! Of course and I guess I'm going to thank you in advance for beta-ing this chapter, I guess we love English if we are at those levels and it's not even the end of the year.

**Chainmailgrl:** Okay don't scratch up my face lol here it is. Loving your reviews dude.

**charmed piper:** You must like it than.

**ana:** Oh okay well thanks I guess are in order.

**snakes20:** Thank you so much, I've noticed that we like quite a few of the same stories or stories by authors we like. That is so cool.

* * *

_**Recap**_

"Albus it must be done soon." Said Snape.

"Than it will be." Said Dumbledore with a slight smile.

* * *

Chapter 12.

"What will be?" Said Hermione who had come to discuss head girl duties with Professor Snape, Dumbledore made to speak only to be silenced by Snape.

"Hermione, the dark lord has commanded that we wed soon or else." Said Snape avoiding eye contact, Hermione being the sensible know-it-all Gryffindor made a slight nod to say she understood.

"So I shall be Mrs. Hermione Snape soon than shall I?" Said Hermione trying to break the ice with an attempt at a joke feeling the tension that was surrounding her could have been cute with a knife.

"Lady Snape actually." Said Snape looking at her this time now he knew Hermione would not be screaming but than again he knew she was sensible and that she was no dramatic hormone driven Slytherin and he loved this about her. "My family have been Lords since the Angevins era for loyalty to King Henry II." Said Snape.

"I see Lord Snape." Laughed Hermione. "I had no idea the Snape line had some Hufflepuff quality in them.

"We are no Hufflepuffs and when Henry II awarded Saturnino Snape it was because he had given him his step-daughter Eleanor of Aquitane for a bride." Said Snape with fake indignity.

"Oh Okay well did you know Saturnino means of Saturn in Latin?" Asked Hermione changing the subject.

"Why would I care? We should be discussing the wedding anyway." Said Snape.

"Oh I thought that was it." Said Hermione with a blush.

"Well we need to settle on a date." Said Snape. "It has to be soon."

"Well I guess the sooner the better what about we could do this on the 2nd February." Said Hermione thinking about the situation.

"Do you do realise that is in precisely eight days?" Asked Snape, eyebrows raised.

"Of course I do, but that should satisfy the dark lord and it shows him that you are controlling me so I will be the good little wife a respectable death eater should have apart from the whole muggleborns thing. It also falls on a Sunday so all my friends can be there not to mention this means it wont be an inconvenience for my parents." Explained Hermione.

"You are right and I guess February 2nd 1997 does have a certain ring to it." Admitted Snape when he turned to look at Hermione she was looking pensive and worried. "Is there a problem Hermione?"

"My parents! What will they say? They're muggles they won't understand, they'll think you are a paedophile taking advantage of their beloved daughter in order to get his jollies." Replied Hermione looking apprehensive.

"Hermione of all problems you think your parents are the most frightening?" Asked Snape absolutely puzzled.

"I have a good relationship with my parents, they gave me the best possible childhood, everything I ever wanted was given to me. They have had to give up so much because of my being a witch, they wanted me to go to the local private school they had already ruled out boarding school so they could see me all year round. They didn't want us to split as a family but when my Hogwarts letter came they discussed it and decided no matter how much they miss me they will not deprive me of my education..." Said Hermione not stopping to allow oxygen to enter her lungs until Snape silenced her. "Thank you I suppose I am just worried."

"Look I understand you have a solid relationship with your parents unlike some of us (was that bitterness in his voice?) But if they understand you that well and respect you that much they should understand!" Said Snape holding her gaze.

"Well now that is settled, and we have the date I think we should discuss the location." Said Dumbledore feeling it was time to remind them he was still in the room. As if snapping out of a trance Hermione suddenly nodded.

"Well I don't know whether it is an appropriate time to reveal to people that I do not feel close to about this marriage, I just don't know what their reactions will be? Is anyone in Hogwarts ready for that piece of information yet? It's not really their business anyway!" Said Hermione.

"Well I agree and I do not wish to have any kind of wedding at Hogwarts so I think we should have it at "Palais de sérénit" my family's summer home." Suggested Snape.

"Will your family mind?" Asked Hermione.

"My family are all dead and thank Merlin for that as well! They were worthless and wretched and when my mother joined the family she had no idea what she was getting herself into, she became much like them soon enough when my father showed her what he really was, cold and ruthless and incapable of love." Said Snape utterly toneless. Hermione did not know what to say to that so she merely nodded.

"Hermione I think you should be getting off now, I'm sure you have things to do." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes I do Headmaster, we'll talk more on the matter tomorrow, after I have finished any work given to me and my Head girl duties." Said Hermione."

"As you wish." Replied Snape.

* * *

**Head's room.**

"So you are to be married?" Asked Harry.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"I can't believe it Mione, you're the first." Said Draco.

"Hermione I'm sorry I can't agree with this!" Said Ron.

"Well you will have to Ron! Deal with it. Look you're one of my best friends, with or without you're consent I will marry him but my only wish is that you will give me your blessing because with would mean the world to me." Explained Hermione who was on the verge of tears. "Ron this is so important to me! Even if there was no prophecy and Voldemort didn't command this I would still be doing this in a couple of years time, Please understand." Pleaded Hermione, Ron was looking at Hermione oddly but soon enough he got up and walked over to her in defeat.

"I understand Mione, I hope you know what you are doing." Sighed Ron.

"Mione you are getting married." Squealed Ginny after that was over jumping on her with delight.

"Yes Ginny and I was wondering could you be my Head Bridesmaid?" Asked Hermione.

"Well duh." Replied Ginny happily.

"I still want some others, I think Tonks and Luna would be great." Said Hermione.

"Hermione what about Padma?" Asked Ron.

"Well Ron I don't know whether I can trust her with this yet, she's a twin so she's bound to tell Parvati who will tell Lavender." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, I love Padma and I really want her to go with me, and besides Paravati and Lavender are girly girls so they can help you get ready." Said Ron with a putting face.

"Ron we might as well invite the whole of Hogwarts because Lavender can't keep her mouth shut!" Said Hermione.

"Actually Hermione I went out with Lavender in the sixth year and no one found out about it because we wanted to keep it to ourselves." Said Harry.

"Well I guess that's settled then, Padma, Parvati and Lavender are coming and Parvati and Lavender can do your hair and make-up." Said Ron.

"Well at least I wont have to worry about the costs, I suppose they can be bridesmaids as well." Laughed Hermione, Ginny seemed happy because she would be superior to all the other bridesmaids.

"I guess I should write to Tonks and Ron if you could please go tell Padma and tell her to keep it quiet and meet me here and Harry could you please go tell Parvati and Lavender and tell them to meet me here. Draco you tell Luna and also tell her to meet me here and than you Harry and Ron disappear we have Girl things to discuss." Ordered Hermione.

_Dear Tonks,_

_I know you must be busy with the well you know and the ministry but I'd really appreciate it if you could come and meet me at Hogwarts, I'm having a girl meeting tonight in the heads room, which should be fun._

_Love Hermione._

"Ginny can I borrow Juliet to send Tonks this letter?" Asked Hermione.

"Hermione why don't you just you floo powder to send it to Grimuald Place, she practically lives there now it's been cleaned up." Said Ginny.

"I suppose that will be sensible." Said Hermione said Hermione walking over to the fireplace and dropping in some powder sticking her head in the emerald green flames, Number 12 Grimuald Place.

"Why hello Hermione." Said Remus. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I was wondering if you could give this to Tonks." Said Hermione revealing the letter.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself she is in the drawing room having a fit about lack of work." Smiled Remus pleasantly, God he was looking handsome because of his less tired appearance, she should call Ginny she always did fancy Remus thought s Hermione whilst he was gone to fetch Tonks.

"Hermione!" Squealed Tonks, her hair was platinum blonde something rather odd because she had always complained about blondes.

"Well Dumbeldore told us about the prophecy lucky you I know you always did like tall dark and handsome men." Laughed Tonks.

"Hey." Moaned Remus jokingly.

"About that Tonks can you come over now?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure, let me just change." Said Tonks. "All done." This was obviously not the change Hermione thought she meant because Hermione hadn't changed her clothes it was her hair length and hair and eye colour. "Her hair was shoulder length and golden brown/blonde was in layers and her eye colour was a beautiful blue.

"Nymphadora you look very nice." Said Remus forgetting her hate of the use of her name, Tonks however blushed and took no notice of the use of her dreaded name.

* * *

"So we're all here now! Now Tonks has been filled in as well as settling down, we can begin."

"Tonks will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Asked Hermione.

"Do you even have to ask?" Of course." Replied Tonks.

"Oh yeah before we launch into this and I forget did you know that after two years of battling the ministry Cornelius is going to get the sack?" Asked Tonks.

"We've won?" Squealed Hermione.

"Yes and from tomorrow people can apply for the job and the elections will take place on Saturday 1st February." Explained Tonks. "I suppose there should be an article about it tomorrow in the prophet."

"Okay I know that is interesting but lets get back to what is important, Hermione's wedding." Said Ginny.

"Well girls it's going to be Sunday 2nd of February. It's going to be in one of Severus's homes and we will be taken there on Saturday in the afternoon." Said Hermione.

"Okay well when do we get your dress?" Asked Lavender.

"Well Dumbledore is going to give anyone I'm inviting the day off on Wednesday so we can get our things, he is going to explain it away by saying it was something we were planning but he will be planning it really." Said Hermione.

"Yes we miss the whole day, we love you mione." Squealed Parvati and Lavender.

"Parvati you know that studying is as interesting as you make it!" Said Padma.

"Okay let's get back to the subject girls, I want Parvati and Lavender to do my hair. I really want you guys to wear different brides maid gowns, no dress robes I want wizard and muggle, the ceremony wizard and the clothing for the girls muggle. The guys can choose and Severus will no sooner drown in a super sized cauldron than wear a tuxedo." Said Hermione.

"Suits me." Said Ginny.

"Now that's settled we can just talk the rest of the night until Harry, Draco and Ron decide we have had enough girl time that is." Laughed Hermione.

"Ooh Mione you are so lucky, Professor Snape is gorgeous in that dark mysterious way." Sighed Lavender, Hermione blushed at this.

* * *

**A/N:** Well thanks are in order for my wonderful beta mhermi who is a wonderful, wonderful person and a brilliant reviewer. I love you all and I hope you like. 


	13. Sexual Teasing

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Nope.

**A/N:** Well this week I was busy with a little thing we have to do in England called work experience which is usually in year 10 but I had to do in year 11 because our coordinator was under the impression that a large minority of us were extremely immature and would therefore be utterly irresponsible to be sending them out on work, I had a wonderful time and everyone was so nice. The last day I got loads of thank you presents and whilst walking home I couldn't keep the grin off my face, you know that saying laugh and the world laughs with you I swear it's so true, smiling made everyone around me smile as well an old man looked so depressed and when he saw my smile I swear I'm not exaggerating he grinned, so try it people you never know what a smile can do it's what we need in this problematic world of ours. Thanks our in order to my beta mhermi and all my reviewers

**Mhermi:** You know as well as I do that it would be utterly unbearable for any reader to read this if it wasn't for your beta-ing because when I'm writing so fast I do make quite a few tedious mistakes so let me praise your excellence like you praised my chapters.

**Juanita Snape:** Thanks, constructive criticism is always appreciated I hope this one was more to your taste, I'm glad you think the story is great though.

**Reaka:** I'm backing you on that I love Tonks but I still love Hermione more.

**Charmed piper:** Lol aren't we all, lol nah joking thanks for your review much appreciated.

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thanks your review made my day you have been one of the first reviewers and loyal from the start so thanks for sticking with me.

**Alexandria:** Well thanks for your opinion on the other chapters, and thanks for the tips on chapter 12, cool name though.

**Princess of Rrivendell:** Lol and I love your reviews as much as you love my story.

**Chainmailgrl:** Yeah that is an interesting way of viewing Snape, she could have described him a bit better I mean god we know he's dark and mysterious I'm glad you commented on that and I'm glad you liked that line.

**Evil crazy willow:** Lol I'm glad you like the songs I chose because quite a few are personal favourites.

**Jean Jelly Bean:** Well here it is.

**Kalika Cavendish:** lol you guys have to stop with the prtaise it's making me blush pretends to blush and lower eyes from embarrassment

* * *

_Recap._

"Now that's settled we can just talk the rest of the night until Harry, Draco and Ron decide we have had enough girl time that is." Laughed Hermione.

"Ooh Mione you are so lucky, Professor Snape is gorgeous in that dark mysterious way." Sighed Lavender, Hermione blushed at this.

* * *

Chapter 13.

Tuesday 27th. 

"Hey Mione have you read the daily prophet yet?" Asked Ron.

"No, I've been extremely busy, why?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"There might be something that surprises you, in a good way." Said Ron mysteriously.

"Well pass it to me, I don't have all day." Said Hermione in an aggravated tone to which Ron obliged. Hermione needn't worry about looking for a spoof article for too long because as soon as her eyes scanned the front page she knew what Ron wanted, how could she have forgotten, it must have been because of all the excitement of their "girls" meeting. The article read:

_A Fall From Grace._

_After two years of battling against the ministry of magic Albus Dumbledore has finally won! The Wizengamot trial of Cornelius Fudge is finally over and with only two votes to keep Cornelius Fudge in control of our wizarding community Fudge was finally booted out of office. Cornelius Fudge's insistence that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not returned could have destroyed our entire wizarding world. Claiming he was only doing what was best for the magical community of Great Britain, Fudge was pelted with any object ministry workers could find. Even after the appearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the ministry of magic Fudge still insisted that Dumbledore was telling us the actual facts about his return and everything else being told by him was "utter bat droppings" Cornelius Fudge insisted Sirius Black was indeed the "notorious mass murdered" we believed him to be disregarding the many proofs brought forward by Albus Dumbledore in his defence. Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and awarded The Order Of Merlin First class, which will be presented, to his God Son Harry potter due to the sacrifice of his own life to recapture Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_The Ministry of Magic have been very busy organising the nominations for Minister Of Magic and the self-sent applications. The Ministry have had to organise which of these are acceptable and the list of people listed are as follows._

_Nominated: The Ministry Of Magic's Head of the misuse of muggle artefacts office Arthur Weasley. _

_Self-sent applications: Terence Midgen: Herbologist, Phyllida Scrimgeour: Arithmacy Witch, Malcolm Broomfleet: Author of Pounded by Bludgers, Emma Acromantula: Mother of three and part time star gazer._

_The voting will be on Saturday 1st and will end at midnight on Sunday 2nd, results will revealed at midnight in the voting room in The Ministry of Magic._

"Mr Weasley has been nominated! This is wonderful! His was the only nomination to go through, this is absolutely brilliant!" Squealed Hermione.

"I know, this is really good for dad because he can help muggles the way he wants to if he wins because he will have the right amount of power to do so. With most of the pure blood heads of families arrested or known death eaters, he won't have to worry about too much hate mail, he can also give werewolves the appropriate rights meaning Remus will finally have it easy." Said Ron excitedly; Harry couldn't help but smile something was at least going right.

"Laws may change Ron but prejudice still exists and will do for a long time and if your dad tries to change the wizarding laws he'll have to have an excellent argument." Said Hermione looking as if her mind was over worked. "Ron I have to go back to my dormitories I need sleep and so do you if we are to go to Hogsmeade as well as Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

* * *

"How did you manage to get rid of you're entourage?" Asked Snape.

"I said I felt tired." Said Hermione simple.

"And they believed that?" Asked Snape with a smirk walking closer to Hermione. "They must be very trusting of you!" Said Snape closing the void between them.

"Of course they are, if they didn't I'd hex them into oblivion." Said Hermione simply.

"Yes well I don't think that would be such a loss." Snape whispered into her ear.

"Se- said Hermione cut off by the locking of lips with Snape, not giving her the chance to rant. In one movement his hand was underneath her shirt and was feeling the smoothness of her soft skin everywhere. Hermione was enjoying the feeling but decided to tease him a little bit.

"Severus-

"Don't interrupt me." Growled Snape at the amused teen.

"Well if that is your attitude I don't think you will be getting even the smallest of tokens." Said Hermione to a worried Snape.

"I thought you'd see it like that." Said Hermione.

"What would please you Hermione?" asked Snape longingly.

"Well I'd like to have some of the fun if you don't mind." Said Hermione mockingly.

"And what would you have me do?" Asked Snape.

"I wouldn't have you do anything but participate." Said Hermione simply pushing Snape into the nearest chair making him lean on it with his arms he knew what was coming and he was sure he'd not enjoy the cruelty of her denying his entry. Hermione wanted to see his face whilst dong this so she decided upon a teasing straddle facing him she wanted him to feel that close to her but not able to enter, Hermione began and enjoyed all the moans and groans coming from her fiancé, Snape was indeed enjoying himself however the idea of it was torture, to hell with the wedding he wanted to insert his penis in there at that very moment but it was that insufferable know it all that just would not allow it. To hell with all morals! He wanted her now. Flipping the position in one movement Snape surprised Hermione by grabbing her so lo pressing his erection into her fully clothed self, damn he may not be able to have her now but he wouldn't let her do all the teasing, he'd make her regret it. Unbuttoning her shirt and unclasping her bra he began to trace his finger along her nipple whilst still pressing his erection harder and harder each time, kissing her neck, his hand travelling towards her lower regions making Hermione moan with want but pulling it away before it reached that forbidden area.

"Severus." Breathed Hermione "Why did you do that?"

"Because Miss Granger, you needed to be taught that I am unbeatable!" Smirked Snape.

"I'll get you for this Severus." Whispered Hermione seductively.

"Bring it on." Said Snape with that irresistible trademark Slytherin smirk.

* * *

Wednesday 28th

"Hermione, we have been searching for your perfect dress for hours can we just get it made-

"GINNY." Squealed Hermione. "That's the perfect idea!"

Tonks, Parvati and Lavender just rolled their eyes.

"Hello Madam Malkin." Greeted Hermione.

"Miss Granger, how lovely to see you and don't you look lovely, you have certainly grown my dear." Complimented Madam Malkin. "How may I help you?"

"Well I'm getting married and I need to buy a dress, no not dress robes a muggle style dress and all the ones that have been ready made are horrible! I know you are the best here and you can make anything with a flick of a wand you are simply the best choice." Said Hermione knowing flattery would do the trick.

"Well I don't usually make muggle dresses but for you anything my dear." Smile Madam Malkin. "Now when is the wedding?"

"This Sunday." Said Hermione. "But it will be very small and secret so I'm trusting you with this important secret."

"Of course my dear." Said Madam Malkin. "Now I'd like to know your ideal silhouette, waist type and neckline."

"Well I never really had anything in mind but let me think, I think I'd like an a-line silhouette a strapless neckline and the waist should be natural." Said Hermione.

"My dear I have exactly what you want in mind." Said Madam Malkin beginning to take the usual measurements. Hmm I think a little detail at the back should add to the effect said madam malkin when she was almost done. "Dear why don't you try it on?"

"Thank you." Said Hermione disappearing behind a curtain with the dress only to reappear revealing the beautiful dress and the elegance it magnified, Hermione looked stunning. It was everything she had asked for and more, the waist and neckline as well as the silhouette were as she asked and attached to the waist were three bands the fabric was of the most beautiful white organza and anything less than breath taking could not describe the way Hermione looked in the dress.

"This is the dress, I love it." Said Hermione admiring her reflection.

"Yeah Mione I hate to break up the little rendezvous you are having with your self in the mirror but us five still haven't found dresses." Said Ginny cutting to the point.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry we must find you dresses!" Said Hermione snapping back to reality.

"Hermione I can do them for you like you said it is all a flick of a wand." Said Madam Malkin.

"Oh could you? You are wonderful." Said Hermione.

"Well let's start with you Miss Tonks." Said Madam Malkin.

"I think I'd like a Berry red coloured dress because it will go with my hair colour for that day also I would like it to be an a line silhouette." Said Tonks simply.

"Ah well that should take me a minute." Said Madam Malkin and true enough in a minute she was done and the simple berry coloured dress was done, a few beads were sewn into the edge of the bodice and the fabric the dress was made of was satin. Tonks seemed happy with it because she gave a little squeak of satisfaction.

"I love a happy customer!" Said Madam Malkin. "Now Miss Weasley I believe it's your turn."

"I think I'll have a black coloured dress, any design you feel is the best." Said Ginny.

"Ah well here you go." Said Madam Malkin with a quick flick of her wand, making a beautiful long black a-lined dress appear, it had spaghetti straps a beaded trim and like Tonks it was an a - line silhouette and was made out of a beautiful satin. However Ginny's face fell when she saw it.

"What is the matter dear it will look utterly ravishing on you!" Said Madam Malkin slightly angry at the prospect of a far from happy customer.

"Madam Malkin it is magnificent but I'm afraid I simply cannot afford it." Said Ginny regretfully her voice full of despair.

"Didn't I tell you? Professor Dumbledore told he had organised everything to be charged to the Lord Snape account apparently he has a lot of money and he's unable to spend it." Hermione said with a hidden wink to her friends so Madam Malkin did not see.

"Are you serious?" Ginny said excitedly all sadness evaporating. "In that case Madam Malkin thank you and of course I want it.

"Excellent now Miss Patil I can do both of you right now." Said Madam Malkin.

"I know exactly what I want, it is am Italian style satin, strapless with the bust section flocked with a floral motif in faux mini pearls, boned and with a matching scarf. The colours I want are red for the dress, black stitching and black scarf as well as black piece of fabric around the dress." Said Padma.

"Boy you know what you want, you must have been planning it for ages." Said Parvati impressed. "Well I would like Celadon, Lamour satin. Strapless A-line silhouette. Beaded trim edge, side drape, and the colour should be sky blue. I love clothes." Said Parvati.

"Well here you go ladies, you must have a thing for fashion." Said Madam Malkin. "Miss Brown what would you like?"

"I would like a dress made of L'amour satin with a silver back insert. Spaghetti strap bodice. Full skirt with back button trim and full sweep. Can you include a Matching shawl? Oh yes the colour I would like is a pale silver." Said Lavender equally as confident as Parvati and Padma.

"Lastly, Miss Lovegood." Said Madam Malkin.

Luna who had been staring dreamily out of the window only seemed to realise where she was when she was called upon. "Um I'd like a knee length lilac coloured dress." Said Luna simply.

"Well I guess this will suit you needs." Said Madam Malkin quickly making an Iridescent Spaghetti strap empire dress with a Pleated hemline, there was something about it's plain simplicity that was extremely elegant and Hermione could not put her finger on it, she hoped Draco would like he way Luna looked in it because they were after all both her friends.

"Now that you are done let me add up the costs. Now Hermione your dress is 135 galleons deary, Miss Tonks's dress is 65, both Miss Patils are 69, Miss Weasleys dress is 57 and Miss Lovegoods dress is 50 galleons. Altogether it's 445 Galleons." Said Madam Malkin. "But for you I'll make it 400 galleons."

"Thank you Madam Malkin." Said Hermione. "Charge it to the Snape account please.

"Of course deary, that is odd I never knew Lord Snape was so generous especially to his students." Said Madam Malkin suspiciously.

"Yes well I suppose Professor Dumbledore has something to do with it." Said Hermione uncomfortably.

"Hermione, where to now?" Asked Ginny when they got out of the shop.

"Um well I'd like to buy something for my fiancé, a ring to be precise." Said Hermione looking down at her own ring.

"That's good Hermione but remember we only have 4 hours left until I have to get going and you know Dumbledore wants you to have a guard." Whispered Tonks so only Ginny and Hermione could here.

* * *

"Remind me again why I have agreed to taking your best friends with me Draco?" Asked Snape.

"Well firstly Dumbledore says someone from the order needs to guard them and second of all they are Hermione's best friends as well." Said Draco.

"Right, well I've found my robes, and I would appreciate it if you could were wizard robes as well." Said Snape.

"Sorry but I'm going muggle style." Said Draco to an intensely displeased Snape.

"I guess the only ones not going muggle are myself, Albus, Minerva and Remus." Said Snape.

"Lupin is going?" Said Draco guiltily at the memory of him taunting Lupin about the state of his robes and his shabby appearance, Lupin never seemed to take it too seriously and was always polite to him.

"Yes I asked him to be my best man." Stated Snape. "Without Black I can stand him, I didn't hate him so much as the others and he was always civil I guess we have an unspoken agreement of a truce and perhaps even a friendship."

"I never thought I'd see the day you started to socialise with anyone let alone have a normal love life, if you can call this normal that is." Said Draco mockingly.

"30 points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy." Smirked Snape.

"That's absurd." Stammered Draco.

"I have a point to prove." Said Snape with a false defensive tone.

"30 points **to** Slytheirn." Muttered Draco when he thought Snape wasn't listening.

"I heard that Draco and to show you that I can I think I'll make it 50 points from Slytherin don't make me dock any more points off my own house." Warned Snape. "Ah Remus, so glad you could join us I think getting your dress robes is next on our agenda or I think Hermione would hex me."

Draco was surprised when he saw Remus; he thought he would still be as shabby as ever but than again he remembered that Sirius or "uncle" Sirius had left half his fortune to Remus and the other half to Harry.

"Thank you but I have already purchased some." Said Remus kindly. "Draco how good to see you, Dumbledore has told us of course where your true loyalty lies and I couldn't say that I am more happier I think Sirius would have been happy to know someone with the black blood ended up decent after all." Snape's face darkened at the mention of Sirius but Draco seemed pleased he was always fascinated by Sirius Black, he had known of his innocence for ages because his father had told him and his mother had told him the story of when he ran away though she was reluctant to speak about it at first.

"Remus!" Shouted Harry and Ron happily.

* * *

A/N: Well review and tell me what you think. I'll post the dress on my webpage the day of the wedding and i'll put the link in my profile page when I do.


	14. Magical binding: weddings here!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all.

Important: I had to do the end again because I realised I never did a very imporant sentence, just read the last thing like from where hermione thinks of her dad (i never did the meeting with dumbledore specificaly you'll see why next update.) A reviewer bought it to my attention.

**A/N:** Dude! Well I have had this chapter ready for ages, I typed it up a week ago but I never uploaded it because we had this whole problem with the computer where it rejected the modem and we had to do a reboot and we had to get Microsoft office all over again. Well as you all should know by now I love my reviewers and because they take the time to review I take the time to acknowledge it and thank them. So thank you to those that were loyal and stuck by me in my weaker chapters and here is the long awaited wedding!

**Thanks to:**

**Mysticdarkraven:** Thank you, you were the first to review.

**Reaka:** You honour me dear Reaka,lol ; ) I'm creeping you out.

**Charmed piper:** Truth be told neither can I.

**Princess of Rivendell:** As always you cheered me up! Love your reviews.

**Jean jelly bean:** posh English accent Why thank you, your review means very much to me I assure you! ; )

**DragonSpitfire22:** Thank you, I sure will.

**Pricey-blonde:** Thank you new reviewer lol lame attempt at an elves thankfulness Sorry I'm babbling.

* * *

Recap (longer than usual because of the two weeks of no updates)

"30 points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy." Smirked Snape.

"That's absurd." Stammered Draco.

"I have a point to prove." Said Snape with a false defensive tone.

"30 points **to** Slytherin." Muttered Draco when he thought Snape wasn't listening.

"I heard that Draco and to show you that I can I think I'll make it 50 points from Slytherin don't make me dock any more points off my own house." Warned Snape.

"Ah Remus, so glad you could join us I think getting your dress robes is next on our agenda or I think Hermione would hex me."

Draco was surprised when he saw Remus; he thought he would still be as shabby as ever but than again he remembered that Sirius or "uncle" Sirius had left half his fortune to Remus and the other half to Harry.

"Thank you but I have already purchased some." Said Remus kindly.

"Draco how good to see you, Dumbledore has told us of course where your true loyalty lies and I couldn't say that I am more happier I think Sirius would have been happy to know someone with the black blood ended up decent after all.

" Snape's face darkened at the mention of Sirius but Draco seemed pleased he was always fascinated by Sirius Black, he had known of his innocence for ages because his father had told him and his mother had told him the story of when he ran away though she was reluctant to speak about it at first.

"Remus!" Shouted Harry and Ron happily.

* * *

Chapter 14.

"Voting day!" Squealed Ginny.

"I know, and think your dad could be Minister for magic tomorrow and I'll be a married woman!" Said Hermione dreamily.

"One more day of freedom Mione" Laughed Ginny.

"That's right Aunty Hermione." Teased Draco. "Are you going to spoil me rotten Aunty?"

"Why no darling Draco! I'm afraid you already are!" Replied Hermione innocently.

"To think tomorrow you will be rolling around with my grouchy git of an uncle." Laughed Draco. "The offer is still open just to let you know if you want something younger before your big day" Added Draco jokingly with a wink.

"You grouchy git of an uncle will rip your testicles off and put in in the trophy room in a glass case if you try anything with his fiancé again." Said Snape silkily entering the heads common room. Hermione could not help but laugh and was accompanied by an incontrollable Ginny.

"Touchy." Said Draco moodily.

"Hermione." Said Snape ignoring Draco. "I was wondering whether you would like to accompany me to my or shall I say our rooms so you can decide on a particular design scheme you want for it."

"Sorry Professor Snape but we have to get Hermione ready!" Piped up Ginny.

"You had better not be planning a... what is it called a hen night?" Said Snape seriously.

"Severus Snape! Do you not trust me?" Asked Hermione in mock outrage.

"I trust you Hermione but I have no reason to trust Miss Weasley!" Said Snape simply. Ginny pretended to be offended.

"Well Sir you'll just have to trust me because you have no other option." Said Ginny with a satisfactory smirk at the look of worry on his face.

"Fine! Draco come with me, you are to be separated from Hermione until we are married." Said Snape in a rather monotonous voice.

* * *

Loud music played in the background as Dumbledore danced with some stripper they had picked up somewhere as Snape replayed the conversation that had landed him here in the first place.

"_No!" Said Snape with a note of finality in his voice._

"_You have to have one they are the latest craze!" Said Dumbledore._

"_I've just told Hermione I do not want her to have a hen night and now you inform that you think it's best if I have a stag night?" Said Snape utterly astonished at Dumbeldore's suggestion. _

"_Yes I do! I've arranged one for Miss Granger to be organised by Ginny Weasley and her other friends, and your shall be completely up to Remus._

"_I said no and that's final." said Snape._

"_Fine I'll just have to inform Miss Granger that you still used to sleep with your grey bunny teddy untill your first marriage!" Said Dumbledore. _

"_I hate you old man!" Sulked Snape._

"_I'll take that as a yes then." Said Dumbledore with a wink._

Like the stripper wasn't bad enough! Did he have to insist Potter, Weasley and Malfoy came along?

* * *

"Remind me why Severus agreed for you to let us do this?" Said Hermione.

"Because Professor Dumbledore insisted he has a stag do." Shrugged Ginny.

"Right." Said Hermione still not completely satisfied. "Well thank god you didn't get a stripper!"

"Oh um well you see we kind of did!" Said Ginny.

"WHAT?" Screamed Hermione. "Don't you dare let him in! Send him away."

"Fine, do you have to be this boring." Sulked Ginny.

"So Hermione? Tomorrow you going to give up your V-Reg? Do you feel excited?" Asked Parvati.

"Girls I wont discuss that." Said Hermione with a blush.

"I remember my first time, it was Ron of course, he was brilliant." Said Padma dreamily. The conversation carried on until eleven p.m. when Hermione declared that it was time for bed as she didn't want to work down the isle with bags to which everyone agreed and got a sleeping bag each and crashed on the floor.

* * *

"Hermione! Will you let us do this without you criticising every minute? You'll look gorgeous when we've finished with you!" Asked Lavender exasperatedly.

"Fine!" said Hermione defeated.

"I suggest up! We can rely on the curliness of your hair to make it look real elegant when we pile it on top of your head." Said Parvati with her head tilted to the side trying to picture it.

"I'm sure Snape will love that! He wont be able to keep his hands off her during the ceremony not to mention the actual wedding night." Giggled Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Gasped Hermione clearly outraged at her friends active imagination.

"Only joking." Said Ginny amused. "Let me go get the Jewellery ready."

"Okay well now lets add some silver beads at the back." Said Parvati seeting to work once again. "There finished.

"Not quite!" Said Ginny. "Here's the Snape Jewels the professor gave me earlier and he said you must wear the tiara." Said Ginny. "He also mentioned a locket he gave you."

Hermione looked perfect the tiara was a single vine of delicate leaves and clear Austrian crystals. The bracelets of the house of Snape were of course white gold because it was similar to silver which represented the Slytherin colours. Emeralds were encrusted in them which wasn't a surprise.

"Hair's done, jewelleries on now it's the make up." Squealed Padma.

* * *

"Severus it will be fine!" Said Dumbledore reassuringly who was acting as the sermon, dressed in robes of scarlet red probably to annoy Snape for a joke.

"I know! It's just nerv..." However Snape was unable to finish because at that moment a nervous but excited Hermione was standing between the door frame with her bridesmaids waiting for her queue looking absolutely breath taking. No pureblood his family could have ever betrothed him to could have looked this stunning. In a few minutes he could finally call her his own.

"God Hermione looks hot." Said Ron to an agreeing Harry, Remus smiled at this and gazed fondly at Tonks, her hair was in curls and she was once again a brunette for the day and Remus loved brunettes!

"Hermione look at Snape." Whispered Tonks.

Hermione of course was looking and had noticed how he was wearing robes of dark green with his hair tied back held with a silver ribbon. His hair had caught the light and was shining magnificently. She had never seen Snape... no Severus look this good before and she definitely liked it.

"To your taste?" Asked Tonks mischievously.

"Of course he is and I suppose Remus is to yours?" Answered Hermione equally as mischievous. "Who's going to walk me down the isle with dad ..." Said Hermione unhappily angry that she could have forgotten, the meeting she had earlier that week had been painful, her father was murdered in her mother in hiding.

"That would be me Hermione!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Mr Weasley?" Said Hermione happily.

"Isn't that your queue?" Asked Mr Weasley taking her arm.

"I believe it is." Said Hermione walking with him down the aisle, stopping when she got to Severus and Dumbledore.

"Take care of her Severus!" Said Mr Weasley placing Hermione's small hand in Severus's large one.

"Now that everyone is here I am delighted to begin the ceremony of magical binding. Marriage is not to be take lightly and I can say with utmost certainty Severus Snape and Hermione granger's binding will be successful. They suit intellectually and physically." Said Dumbledore turning to Severus and Hermione.

_Dumbledore took Severus's right hand and Hermione's left hand._ "We gather here this day in a ritual of love. You Severus Snape and thee Hermione Granger stand here before your friends to join together as the beginning of a family. For before there can be three, there must be two." At this Dumbledore _joined their hands, with them facing each other_

"Severus, what do you have to offer this woman for her love?"

Severus got down on one knee. "I present to her my love and my pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, her in any form or fashion. Accept this my dagger, as a token of my trust. Like its blade, may my love be as strong. Like its metal may our love be enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

"My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy blade. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine." Said Hermione in a strong voice.

"Hermione, and what do offer in return for the love of this man?"

"I present to him my love and this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam, may our love glow. Like the stone that it is its essence, may our love be as enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

"My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine." Said Snape in a equally strong voice.

At this Dumbledore made to bindtheirhands in the traditional manner.

"With this binding I tie you, heart to heart, together as one. With this knot you are joined in sacred union. May you be blessed you with health and prosperity!" Said Dumbledore. "May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may!" Dumbledore placed the wedding rings on Severus and Hermione's fingers.

"Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other." Dumbledore offered a chalice to the couple to drink form. "This is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst." Dumbledore than gave them bread to eat from. "This is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger." Dumbledore positioned thebesom and sword to prepare them to jump. "This will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife. May the sword cut all ties with the old and the besom sweep them away." Dumbledore led them both to the broom and sword so they could jump. Dumbledore removed the binding and held it overhead "I present to you Lord Severus Snape and his wife Lady Hermione Snape." Said Dumbledore. "Oh yes and as muggles do this so shall Severus and Hermione, Severus you may now kiss the bride." Said Dumbledore happily.

Severus moved forward and immediately engaged Hermione in their first kiss as husband and wife. People cam forward to congratulate the pair and in Fred and George's case threaten Severus who did not look amused.

"Hermione, my baby! I'm glad to see you." Hermione turned around recognising the voice, this would be uncomfortable but she wnated to see her!

* * *

**A/N:** Well let me knot what you think of the wedding and go to my profile page to get the link that will show you the dresses. The binding was from a website which actually gave the speech fom long time ago but i cut out the beggining because it was abit to old!


	15. To penetrate you

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately no, but that honour does reside with the queen of literature JK Rowling!

**A/N: **Oooh thanks for the reviews, I love you all. Now to clear up a little problem for the first reviewers, No I didn't mention that Hermione's dad died in the first week because of a specific reason which will be in these coming chapters! But I did forget to add in a sentence so yes I was a bit sloppy, lol ; ). Nobody has called me that and for that I am eternally grateful. (Oh by the way I was looking at my profile page today and I had accidentally written I'm homophobic instead of I'm not homophobic, last time I check the not still hadn't shown up. if you read my profile page you'll see why that is written under couples I do NOT support.) There will be bits of fluff in this chapter but it is well needed fluff.

My shouts are for:

**charmed piper: **You were first to review so thanks for that and to answer your question because I'm not sure if you got my reply to that when I was reviewing your story that I didn't actually write them I got it off this website for vows on ancient binding, it wasn't the full thing though. I haven't actually posted the website though because of people that steal and I really don't want toe end up getting my account frozen because someone takes the vows and claims I copied them, but if you really want the website I'll probably give it to you.

**Really-A-Dopey-1: **Love the screen name, it cracked me right up! Thank you by the way for the review I was so happy when I read it.

**Princess Of Rivendell: **I always get so happy when I read your reviews they are always so nice! I'm really glad you think so about my story.

**mysticdarkraven: **Thank you I'm glad you loved the wedding. Great review as always ; ).

Aries1: Thank you I'm glad you think so, by the way are you really an Aries because I am an Aries and if you are we have something in common ; )

softballqueen1355: First of all thank you (times 2) because you reviewed to chapters. I LOVE Linkin Park. And I wrote the answer to your question at the top to your question about her parents being dead. I also went back and corrected the story to insert a sentence that I forgot to do and thank to you for noticing I could make that correction. In the recap It has something corrected so you'll find out that only her dad is dead and she never thought her mum would come because it resulted in her going into hiding but I never really did that in the past chapters and it will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Thank you soooo much for pointing it out and I'm sorry for the confusion.

**Chainmailgirl: **Thank you for the BRILLIANT review runs away to shed the tears of happiness threatening to fall I'm glad you liked the wedding.

* * *

Recap:

"Of course he is and I suppose Remus is to yours?" Answered Hermione equally as mischievous. "Who's going to walk me down the isle with dad ..." Said Hermione unhappily angry that she could have forgotten, the meeting she had earlier that week had been painful, her father was murdered and her mother in hiding.

"That would be me Hermione!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Mr Weasley?" Said Hermione happily.

"Isn't that your queue?" Asked Mr Weasley taking her arm.

"I believe it is." Said Hermione walking with him down the aisle, stopping when she got to Severus and Dumbledore.

**A/N: **(Cut this part out so it wouldn't be long.)

At this Dumbledore made to bind their hands in the traditional manner.

"With this binding I tie you, heart to heart, together as one. With this knot you are joined in sacred union. May you be blessed you with health and prosperity!" Said Dumbledore.

"May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may!" Dumbledore placed the wedding rings on Severus and Hermione's fingers.

"Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other." Dumbledore offered a chalice to the couple to drink form.

"This is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst."

Dumbledore than gave them bread to eat from. "This is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger."

Dumbledore positioned the besom and sword to prepare them to jump. "This will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife. May the sword cut all ties with the old and the besom sweep them away."

Dumbledore led them both to the broom and sword so they could jump. Dumbledore removed the binding and held it overhead "I present to you Lord Severus Snape and his wife Lady Hermione Snape." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh yes and as muggles do this so shall Severus and Hermione, Severus you may now kiss the bride." Said Dumbledore happily.

Severus moved forward and immediately engaged Hermione in their first kiss as husband and wife.

People came forward to congratulate the pair and in Fred and George's case threaten Severus who did not look amused.

"Hermione, my baby! I'm glad to see you." Hermione turned around recognising the voice, this would be uncomfortable but she wanted to see her!

* * *

Chapter 15. 

"Mum!" Said Hermione happily, embracing her mother. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come after it hap..." Said Mrs. Granger unable to complete the sentence. "Myself and Professor Dumbledore discussed it and we came to the conclusion that you were better off this week without having to go over his murder. Of course we told you but Professor Dumbledore put a spell on you so it would remain in your memory but in the back of your thoughts. Of course the spell was only for this week."

"I know mum there is no need to explain, I know I consented. I remembered the meeting just before the binding when I realised there was no one to walk me down the aisle." Said Hermione sadly. "But Mr. Weasley has always been like a second father, he reminded me of dad so much." Said Hermione.

"He is a lovely man, Molly Weasley has been staying with me this week and she has been very helpful, without her this week I would have fallen apart." Said Mrs. Granger. Hermione felt a great surge of appreciation towards Mrs Weasley, her mother was never as strong as Hermione when it came to tragedy's and before it was her father that helped her through.

"Hermione, I know this has upset you and I know being the tower of strength your are you'll learn to deal with this eventually but I don't want you to feel guilty when you get on with your life, remember your father would have wanted you to do so. When your headmaster sent us the owl explaining what had happened your father at first wanted to kill Severus but deep down he was proud of you! He has always been so! I know he wanted you to know this." Said Mrs Granger seriously.

"I know mum and I love him very much, I'm glad an order member got there to save at least one of you, I can't cope with two tragedies at once." Said Hermione tearfully hugging her mother once more.

"Hermione I'm also very proud of you and no matter what happens I always will be and I will always love you! Look around you Hermione you have a beautiful home which I understand is one of many, wonderful friends, and family, you have me and now you have a husband. Now go to your husband and make me even prouder." Said Mrs granger finally with her first true smile in days. Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and went over to Severus.

"How are you feeling Hermione? I'm sorry you had to deal with that today." Said Severus with obvious sadness for his wife.

"I was upset which is expected and I am still upset that my father was taken from me but I know my dad was content and I know he would want me it get on with my life and after speaking to my mother I'm grateful for what I still have." Said Hermione truthfully.

"I'm glad Hermione, remember you have me now." Said Snape kissing her forehead.

12 a.m. Waiting for the results for the elections. 

"I have just been informed of the results for the elections of Minister For Magic." Said Dumbledore to the crowd. "The wizarding community of Britain has decided that Arthur Weasley is the best choice and has one with 72 of the votes!" Announced Dumbledore happily to the cheering wedding party. "Arthur would you like to say something?"

"Yes I think I do. All I can say is that I am extremely delighted and thank you to everyone of voting age that voted for me. I will try my hardest to make a change in the laws that we do not approve of. I will try my best to exterminate the prejudice that resides in our world. I think I'm needed to address our kind on the wizarding wireless and I'll be back." Said Arthur. The excitement and jubilance was obviously not going to evaporate in a hurry and Harry, Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes and Hermione could not help but beam, she knew Mr Weasley would try his best and maybe he could stamp out quite a lot of prejudice.

"Would you like to retire for the evening? You won't be getting a honeymoon due to school but you will have a holiday tomorrow anyway because of the elections, It'll be a public holiday." Said Snape.

"I believe I will and tomorrow I would like to explore Palais de sérénit." Laughed Hermione.

Severus stepped forward to announce their departure. "Thank you all for coming here today to honour My wife and myself on our wedding day, I hope you have enjoyed the day. Hermione and I would like to retire for the night, (Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred and George all whooped and cheered at this and even some whistles could be heard emitting from the twins only to result in Hermione blushing.) feel free to explore the house, safety wards are set up everywhere so do not feel in danger. The grounds however should not be explored until tomorrow morning and I recommend not going on your own. You will be shown to your rooms by Tipsy (a house elf appeared) and I hope you enjoy your stay." Said Severus.

* * *

Hermione was looking into the grounds, everything seemed so magical, the bushes were lit up and the stars and moon shone over the grounds giving everything a mystical glow. This was hers, she would be staring a family soon and they'd spend summers playing in the grounds. 

"Drink, Hermione?" Asked Severus.

"I don't drink, It tore my uncles family apart and I don't touch the stuff I find it unnecessary and vulgar." Said Hermione this like spew was obviously something she felt passionately about. "My uncles wife was an alcoholic she did things under the influence of it that tore my uncle apart. My cousin is still in therapy because of it."

"I understand, I'm sorry I never knew." Said Severus apologetically thinking back to his own childhood when his father would drink himself silly and lash out on his mother.

"It's alright Severus I know you didn't know." Said Hermione moving into the light, she was no longer in her wedding dress but a slinky black satin nighty. Severus immediately stepped forward to pull her closely to him. Hermione began to remove his robes whilst Severus pushed her gracefully onto the bed stroking her hair breathing in her scent. Hermione was of course shakily removing his clothing because of her inexperience and state of nervousness. Losing your virginity was of course a big step but than again o was marriage, he was her husband and she knew he loved her. He had of course waited even though she knew he would not have said no if she had offered, but her belief was sex was special and the key word in making love of course was love. She didn't need to be told by her mother that it was special she knew, if a boy (or man in Severus's case) told you he loved you and meant it than obviously he loved you enough to wait. Hermione had always promised herself that he would have to marry her first because to her that was the ultimate test of love and now she was minutes away from it and it would be special because he was the man she loved.

"Hermione - I - love - you." Said Snape in between the trail of kisses he was leaving on Hermione's neck. Removing her nighty and lingerie underneath he began to feel and bite and kiss. Hermione moaned with pleasure and captured his mouth exploring every millimetre of it she wanted to make him feel the way she was feeling and so she did as he was making him moan even more wistfully than she had done. One hand in his hair fingering the strands and the other exploring his body resting only when she reached his private region, noticing that his bulge was ever growing. Hermione traced her finger around it whilst Severus was planting kisses on her nipples. Each moaning louder every time. "Ready Hermione?"Asked Severus unable to control his desire any longer.

"Ye-e-es." Moaned Hermione.

"Good, I want to hear you moan and shriek with happiness and know that nobody can here you because of the silencing charms around the rooms in this house and the fact that this room is further away from any other person in this house, it might hurt a bit." Said Severus, drawing himself on top of Hermione properly. As if in an instant he had inserted his bulge inside her feeling what had been denied to him for a painful time period but for her he would wait. Hermione was rocking her hips against his faster and faster urging it to happen, with each rock new moans and shrieks enough to make Severus loose it completely his excitement was uncontrollable. And than it did, the blast of such a pleasurable sensation sending Hermione's mind into oblivion, it had been done and each were trying to gain control over their minds, each of their hearts racing and breathing serrated and uneven. Slowly he removed himself from her and sunk into the bed beside her, gazing at her. Hermione moved closely into his arms accpeting one last kiss before closing her eyes, both oblivious to the fact that in a box in the drawer a certain silver locket with a serpent and a rose with thorns glowed a bright red as the blood had been released.

* * *

Faraway infront of a fireplace sat Voldemort laughing to himself. "It has been done, Severus shall indeed be awarded Nagini."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. 


	16. Someone's happy

**Disclaimer: **No not mine.

**A/N: **Okay well before my thanks to all the reviewers**. As most of you should know I have friends of different cultures and religions because I live in London and because of that I feel privileged to have not been brought up in a one race community, I learn to appreciate all religions no matter what and to accept others beliefs, and because of this I have two groups of people to note today.** I have to say Guy fawkes day (bonfire night) was cool all the fireworks going off were truly spectacular, Happy Diwali (again the fireworks on Friday were beautiful) to all Hindu readers and friends out there and if my memory serves me correctly Happy new year as well which a Hindu friend of mine told me is more greatly celebrated, I hope it was a most excellent day for all. Happy Eid to all Muslim readers and friends out there who would have been celebrating either Saturday or Sunday, I hope it was a most peaceful day after a month of fasting. (If there are any religious or cultural celebrations (even birthdays) coming up please tell me so I can note it.) Oh yeah before I forget you might have noticed I haven't been updating as regularly as always this is because in the upcoming month there will be tests like crazy and the first two are next week so wish me luck.

**Appreciation to:**

**charmed piper**: Oh okay ; ), Dude if onlyI could right her and now.

**Princess of Rivendell: **Thank you.

**Reaka: **Thanks x2. I'm glad you liked them both.

**goddes-snape:** I'll try my best to deliver more.

**Aries1: **That's the result of typing too quickly. I'm glad you like it though.

**PruePotter:** Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**Pricey-blonde:** Lol, Okay well I'll see bout the sequel after I finish this but I need to get some done on my other story.

**Emily: **Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Recap:**

_Hermione moved closely into his arms accepting one last kiss before closing her eyes oblivious to the fact that in a box in the drawer a certain silver locket with a serpent and a rose with thorns glowed a bright red as the blood had been released._

_-------------_

_Voldemort laughed to himself. "It has been done, Severus shall indeed be rewarded Nagini."_

* * *

**Chapter 16. **

"Fours hours of rest is enough don't you think Nagini?" Spoke Voldemort softly the spark of excitement not yet lost from his eyes as the snake nodded it's head.

* * *

Severus awoke with a jerk as the once faint mark began to glow scarlet. Quickly but gently he removed himself from Hermione and made to apparate to Voldemort, of course he had made all the necessary precautions of apparation in his home, and only those Severus wanted could apparate in or out of his home.

As Severus arrived he joined the circle of those few already there and waited like the rest for the full circle to arrive. Five minutes later the circle was full and all that was needed was Voldemort.

"Faithful followers, friends, brothers!" Spoke Voldemort. "A member of our small family has had success at last after months of being thwarted by the muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore and his faithful half blood follower Harry Potter. He has married a mud blood (at this there was a murmur of out rage and confusion), yes I know in the least it is degrading however I have commanded this to happen (again another murmur of confusion but the outrage had evaporated). He has agreed to do this and for that he shall be highly rewarded. He shall be most bountiful and highest in favour for marrying the mudblood Hermione Granger, who shall produce a child to help us to win this war." Finished Voldemort with a mad gleam in his eyes. A murmur of understanding swept through the circle.

"Master when can...he...bring the girl so we she can amuse us?" Said a rather large death eater with a horrible grunting voice who Severus was sure to be Goyle Sr.

Severus immediately made to answer in a voice not quite his own. "I shall not bring my wife to any death eater meeting for the likes of you to be amused, she maybe a mud blood but she is now _my possession_ and don't you ever forget that." He had not meant possession but that was the only way he could phrase it without drawing to much suspicion from the lesser death eaters.

"After this is done you can kill her and get yourself a new pure blood wife." moaned Goyle Sr sounding much like a child.

"My wife will have served her purpose, true! However she will have served the dark lord in a way no other death eater's pureblood wife has done, besides her magic is useful and can be of great service to the dark lord so in reply to your enquiry, I shall not bring her and than sweep her off for some pureblood woman that resembles a baboons arse with the such low intelligence she could barely perform an Alohomora charm, I'm sure your wife fits that description." Finished Severus venomously.

"Faithful death eater, I agree your wife shall be exalted even though she is a mud blood but exceptions can and will be made for her as she is now tied to you and has a magical ability no one can deny and though your description of my lesser death eater's wife was of course as accurate as it was amusing I must ask you to keep that to your self as such outbursts could cause disruption in my ranks. All death eater wives shall be honoured and like I would never ask a death eater to bring his pure blood wife and shall not ask this faithful death eater to bring this particular mudblood." Said Voldemort softly, true Goyle Sr had annoyed him however Severus had pretty much swept the floor with his face.

"You are dismissed, faithful death eaters remain!" Spoke Voldemort.

"Bellatrix, Radolphus, Rookwood, Severus." Said Voldemort. "You are my most faithful and highly exalted death eaters (murmurs of we are honoured began) and my most important assignments can only be shared with you, Severus you have been most helpful! I see you still have your old touch I could feel the girls excitement (at this Severus was worried but put on a false smirk) of course your home has all sorts of protective spells as a death eaters home should but I have ways of knowing Severus."

"Of course she would love it and would be most excited, she thinks I work for Dumbledore against you, silly naïve little girl (of course he hadn't meant that)." Laughed Severus.

"Modesty has never been your strong point old friend." Laughed Voldemort. It was strange how different Voldemort treated his lower death eaters, the higher ranks were more friendly and though the death eaters knew were to draw the line he was more lenient with the higher ranking death eaters.

"I guess having girls of all ages throwing themselves at the mysterious potions master isn't a great help him." Smirked Bellatrix.

"As amusing as this is I believe our master had something to say." Cut in Rodolphus.

"Yes I did." Said Voldemort. "Severus I'm sure yesterday was most amusing for you but we must remember why you are with Granger or shall I say Lady Snape, and that is that I wish for her to be impregnated, I want this to happen as soon as possible and so I have decided that it is to happen by the end of this month."

"As you wish, my lord." Replied Severus gravely before apparating back to Hermione to inform her and Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it was short but if I carried it on, I'm afraid the lamest things would be written. 


	17. Love in Eden

**Disclaimer:** Whaling hysterically Noooooooooooooooo it's not mine.

**A/N:** Yay to all my reviewers who I love very much lol ; ). Appreciation to all readers and reviewers. Hey to all my American reviewers and Happy Belated Thanksgiving. Oh and incase im unable to update from now to december 6th Happy Hanukkah in advance to all Jewish Reviewers which i believe will befrom the 7th to the 15th.

**sLyThErIn ApPLe:** As the chapters move forward so will the plot and is wear I'll put more in about the child. Thanks so much for your review.

**Goddess-snape:** Thanks I'm glad you liked my last chapter.

**Goddess Nemesis:** Thanks I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction.

**Chainmailgrl:** "DAMN DEATHEATERS! CURSE THEM!" I Totally agree. Oh thanks x2.

**Princess of Rivendell:** Thanks I'm glad you liked this chapter.

**Aries1:** Thanks I'm glad the short chapter didn't bother you and thank you for noting in your review my exams….which start next week ; ). I should be studying but hey I needed to get this up.

**Reaka:** Um…. Mabey…I don't know? Lol hmmm hopefully he has mione's safety at heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap._

"_As amusing as this is I believe our master had something to say." Cut in Rodolphus._

"_Yes I did." Said Voldemort. "Severus I'm sure yesterday was most amusing for you but we must remember why you are with Granger or shall I say Lady Snape, and that is that I wish for her to be impregnated, I want this to happen as soon as possible and so I have decided that it is to happen by the end of this month."_

"_As you wish, my lord." Replied Severus gravely before apparating back to Hermione to inform her and Dumbledore._

* * *

Chapter 17.

Severus had apparate back to his room waiting for Hermione to wake. "Dumbledore can wait, Hermione has more of a right to know first." Murmured Severus unaware Hermione had just woken.

"To know what?" Said Hermione happily remembering the events of last night.

"I was summoned." Said Severus. "Voldemort knew we had consummated the marriage and wanted to tell me that he was pleased however he wants you to be pregnant by the end of this month." Hermione froze she knew it would have to happen sooner of later just not this soon, she had hoped she could have left Hogwarts first, pregnant at 17 was not exactly first on her list of plans for the future but having a baby with the man she loved was not exactly the end of the world.

"I understand Severus, it must be done, I love you think in Nine months time we'll have a baby." Said Hermione smiling at the thought of the baby.

"Nine months? That is muggle pregnancy Hermione. You are a witch it takes less than that." Said Severus staring at his wife in disbelief.

"What? How can that be? How can a child mature in less than 9 months?" Asked Hermione.

"Hermione muggles have premature births all the time those babies usually will turn out to have magical abilities. Magical children use their parents untapped powers or dormant magical genes to speed along the process." Explained Severus. "Of course those children may not always live and even though they are born prematurely it is still not the same time period as a witch's pregnancy."

Hermione stared at Severus in disbelief and yet was slapping herself mentally for never thinking of it, it was common knowledge in the Granger household that Hermione was born prematurely it had puzzled the doctors that she could have survived being born at 3 months let alone being fully developed so early. "Severus I was born prematurely, my mother had me six months early which is not at all normal for a child to survive."

"So you're a living example. Hermione three months is the exact time period for a witch's pregnancy." Said Severus. "I hope this hasn't come as a shock for you but Hermione it is only natural for a witch of your power to have been practising magic since conception."

"It hasn't come as a shock but I'm just thinking about being a mother in three months, I have always wanted a family I just never thought it would be so soon." Said Hermione with a half smile.

"I'm sorry." Said Severus to an alarmed Hermione.

"Why are you sorry? I'm happy, ecstatic, jubilant… you name it!" Said Hermione truthfully, Severus smiled at this.

"Well I guess Albus has to be informed." Said Severus. "Would you like to come before our exploration of the grounds?"

"No I'd rather not be discussing my sexual relations with a man I see as a father figure in my life." Said Hermione blushing slightly.

"As you wish, Lady Snape." Said Severus with a smirk.

"Thank you, Lord Snape." Laughed Hermione at the sudden sarcastic formality.

* * *

"Of course she has been told Albus." Said Severus "I realise this was dangerous however I felt Hermione needed to be told before you and any other order member that would have to be informed."

"I understand my boy! I agree no one has more of a right to know! I was just wondering how she would take it, she is rather unpredictable." Said Dumbledore quite clearly amused at Severus's quick jump to the defensive.

"Is there anything further you would like to discuss Albus?" Asked Severus regretting his outburst.

"I think we have to start thinking about how your child is going to effect the outcome of the war!" Said Dumbledore, all amusement was forgotten and a new adopted seriousness could be seen on his ancient face.

"I have been thinking about that since I first heard the prophecy Albus and I'm at loss to think how this child can help Potter." Admitted Severus.

"We all want this war to end soon Severus but I'm wondering whether the child will have to grow up and than help or if it's the child's powers we need only." Pondered Dumbledore.

"Potter is going to need all the help he can get, I have to go now Albus, Hermione wants to explore the grounds." said Severus getting up.

* * *

"Hey can we rest a little here, I am still a little exhausted after last nights activities." Said Hermione in a mock pout.

"Of course! And what a place to stop, you sure know how to pick Hermione." Said Severus. This was not a lie the surroundings were beautiful and the rose bushes and blossom trees were an asset that made sure nobody could choose to look onto the couples activities. This mini Eden was at the end of the Snape land and was open only to those a Snape wished and marriage meant this included Hermione.

"I think this is an excellent place for a picnic." Said Hermione dreamily conjuring a wicker basket full of food.

"Hermione?" Said Severus an hour later. "Would you like to continue through the grounds?"

Hermione however had a look of mischief about and with one sudden movement she was placed neatly in Severus's lap.

"I don't know, I mean we could do… other things… don't you think?" Said Hermione. _Okay where did that come from ? That is certainly not like me!_ Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"What did you have in mind exactly… Lady Snape?" Asked Severus casually.

"Oh I don't know I just seem to recall a unfinished event… now what was it?" Said Hermione pretending to search for a memory. Hermione than smiled as if suddenly remembering and simply pushed Snape onto the dewy grass making him lean on the floor with his hands.

"Is this what your playing at?" Said Severus. "Well I beat you once and I shall beat you again."

"Sshhhhhhhhhh." Whispered Hermione seductively laughing slightly when Severus realised unlike before, she denied his entry this time she wouldn't. Hermione moved her slender fingers across his body and removed his light cotton shirt and than began to unzip his trousers with the help of Severus's strong muscular hand. Severus was once again moaning and groaning knowing this time it would be pleasurable. His hands of course were uncontrollable and piece by piece Hermione's clothes were also joining his in a small forgotten pile by the empty wicker basket. Than as if out of nowhere Hermione hungrily nibbled Severus's neck as she gripped his penis in an authoritative manner and guided it to her nether regions.

_God she's good!_

Severus was once again tracing his finger along her nipple whilst still pressing his erection harder and harder each time, kissing her neck, nibbling slightly at her pale unmarked skin. After reaching the ultimate climax they both began to slow down before once again resting upon one another.

"If Voldemort has any doubts about last nights performance he should be reassured by today, Severus I'm sure this will lead to a pregnancy, I can almost feel it." Said Hermione before engaging Severus in a new more forceful kind of kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm Hermione is kind of ooc isn't she? Well that is of course because she has now experienced what it is like to fully be a woman. Reviews please. 


	18. Lady Hermione at work

Disclaimer: Nah, not even bothered anymore coz u no the routine.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i've been seriously over worked.Happy belated Christmas and have a brilliant new year.

Thanks goes to: goddes-snape (nah she is only ooc for now, she is soon back to mature mione), Reaka(lol yeah shes making th most of it.), chainmailgrl (thanks ; ) ), padfoot's-luvr (aren't they just? they so suit), aries1 (thank yee very much), Miss Elvira Dark, (wow thanks i'm glad you see it that way!), Really-A-Dopey-1 (thank you, your review was most fab!), Serena (thank you).

To anon, as always constructive critism is always welcome, and i'm sorry my punctuation is off at times however if you read my a/n's you'll understnd why that is. I do however appreciate it. I am going over my chapters and correcting all that needs to be corrected i've finished 3 so far, i was going to do that before but i didn't have the time. I have to argue though that Snape is not ooc because really we know little about hima dn all we see is the teacher. So i have to create what he is like with Herminoe. You'll notice i don't make him treat Gryffindors any differently and he is still sarcastic. Draco, yes he is but like Snape we know nothign about him but like you said you can see where that came from, i have made him good. You'll find people do not enjoy reading fics that go on forever, one is currently into 40 chapters and that is lame because it is just trying to include way too much so you'll see why i don't go in more than necassary detail. This is also the result of an unbetad story.

_

* * *

_

Recap

_God she's good!_

Severus was once again tracing his finger along her nipple whilst still pressing his erection harder and harder each time, kissing her neck, nibbling slightly at her pale unmarked skin. After reaching the ultimate climax they both began to slow down before once again resting upon one another.

"If Voldemort has any doubts about last nights performance he should be reassured by today, Severus I'm sure this will lead to a pregnancy, I can almost feel it." Said Hermione before engaging Severus in a new more forceful kind of kiss.

* * *

Chapter 18.

"Had a nice walk Professor?" Asked Harry with a suspicious grin.

"Potter, do not think for one second that I will hesitate to curse you into oblivion if you start asking ridiculous questions, I am still you Professor!" Spat Snape.

"God what is wrong with him? You'd think a bit of shagging would do him good." Stated Ron a little to loudly.

"Weasley I think you and I need to have a little talk, it seems some of us have left our manners behind at Hogwarts! Or perhaps you just never had any to start with?" Asked Severus to a very embarrassed Ron.

"Hermione, do you think we can go somewhere to talk as well?" Asked Harry in an undertone.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Asked Hermione.

"Well the library always seemed to work in Hogwarts let's see whether the library in this place will prove any good.

* * *

"Does you require anyfin Lady Snape? Tea? Toast? Chocolateses wiv a nice warm bath?" Asked a timid house elf upon Harry and Hermione's arrival in the library.

"No, don't trouble yourself, of course not, don't worry about it." Said Hermione kindly.

"Tis no trouble at all lady, perhaps your friend would want sumfin? I was trained to ask upon arrivals such as yourselves, it is my job and I is enjoying it." Said the house elf a little awkwardly.

"Well you don't have to do that with me, what is your name so I can call for you when I would like something?" Asked Hermione looking at a her tea stained white bin bag.

"My names is Rose milady ship." Answered Rose averting Hermione's gaze.

"Thank you Rose, such a pretty name. Tell me? Who is in charge of dressing the House elves?" asked Hermione.

"The senior house elveses of course." Answered Rose in a frightened manner. Hermione looked as if she was thinking about her next move to which Harry merely looked on quite amused.

"So I have to speak to a senior house elf to change this uniform?" Asked Herminoe.

"Yes but please we likeses the uniforms if we don't the senior house elf will request we is given clothes!" Stated Rose with a shiver.

"I know you like the uniform but I don't think it is quite appropriate for a house as grand as this. I think it would be much more fitting if you had a uniform." Said Hermione with a smile to which Harry rolled his eyes.

"But a uniform is clotheses!" Stated Rose. "It would set us free!"

"If I'm not mistaken I seem to recall a history book that stated that it was the king of elves that offered the first house elves, he asked the wizards what their requirements were and they answered writing up a contract, now the wizards stated that they required a certain amount of rules which applied to their own house elves. The king agreed stating that to each wizard family any rules could be made. Now I intend to change the uniform, get you something warm for winter, cool for summer, work pay and days off when needed. Now if I am quite correct these rules are known to the senior house elves who have more rights than the junior elves so please do not be afraid Rose, you are not in the wrong. I would also like to make you my personal house elf if that is okay with you?" Said Hermione finishing her first declaration for the day.

"Um… if you says so!" said Rose looking quite confused. "But I can't explain this to my senior elf, she will not be happy!" "Don't worry Rose I'll have a word with the senior elves, but for now not a word about this to anyone except that you have been promoted to personal elf. At the mention of her being her personal elf Rose looked somewhat proud.

"Your dismissed for now." smiled Hermione.

"I've got to hand it to you Hermione that was very well handled!" Said Harry clearly impressed.  
"Thank you Harry, anyway let's get comfortable so we can talk." Said Hermione smiling and walking over to table with a comfy looking sofa next to it. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, everything. We just haven't really spoken since the start of term." Answered Harry with a sigh.

"I've noticed, and I hate it, I just things to go back to the way things were before sometimes, when we were less worried, when I didn't like Severus and before this prophecy, both of them." Said Hermione. "Other times I feel blessed, even though I've only newly remembered my father and what happened I think I'm coping but I feel this great loss, but speaking to my mum helped me a little.

"At least you knew him Hermione." Said Harry suddenly staring at the window.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry I must sound so selfish, I have nothing to be upset about, things happen I just can't change it. Said Hermione leaning closely into Harry giving him a slight hug.

"Hermione, it's okay. I know you never meant it. I guess talking to you is much easier than speaking to Ron. You understand feelings, Ron isn't as good as you with these things, I don't know whether he could take it seriously." Stated Harry with a shrug. "Hermione about my prophecy, I just don't know how this is going to work, how can I be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. I am sure I have the will power but I just don't know."

"None of us know for sure how things will turn out, ever! Unless we are the amazing Trelawny!" Joked Hermione. "I know you've got it in you, and hopefully this little one here will be of help to you, and than maybe when it's all over we can have the normal care free lives we all would like."

"Yeah I know… hang on what little one? Hermione…your…that's excellent!" Said Harry happily. "My God Hermione that means in nine months we'll have a fighting chance!"

"My baby isn't going to do anything from the first day, and it's not nine months it's three months. It's a long story, but Severus told me about it today. Long story short, babies use their parents magical abilities to develop." Said Hermione happily.

"Hermione this is brilliant news!" Said Harry. "But aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried but whatever is in the best interests of the greater good is what is important!" Admitted Hermione.

"Hermione can we just sit here and talk, that's what I miss most but I think we should call Ron, like old times." Said Harry, at this Rosy appeared.

"Lady Snape would like to call someone?" Asked Rosy.

"Yes I would like to call Ronald Weasley. Thank you Rosy." Said Hermione, with a click Rosy had disappeared reappearing with a confused Ron.

* * *

"Right, well it is back to school now!" Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "You know what you have to say!"

"Bye dears, Now Ron remember to wash behind your ears, God knows what kind of dirt can build up if your too lax. Ginny dear I've packed a few of the ahem… essentials. Harry dear, I'll send you a few cakes. Hermione dear I have to congratulate you once again and don't hesitate to write, I want you to visit often, Dumbledore will transport you, in your expecting week, and as for now just remember to use a concealing spell." Said Mrs Weasley giving the mentioned a hug each.

"Well if that is all, here is the portkey, everyone hold on!" Said Dumbledore pointing to the familiar kettle from the fifth year.

* * *

The group appeared in Dumbledore's office. For a moment each stood there unsure of what to do.

"Now listen, not a word of this marriage is to be told to anyone!" Warned McGonagal. "Times have changed and with the increasing amount of muggle born students I doubt the whole school will be as happy as we would like."

"I suggest you all catch up on whatever work you may have." Said Severus silkily. "Hermione you are to stay in the heads room pending further notice, after all was it not you who petitioned for the separate room for the sake of your work?" Added Severus in a rather amused tone.

"It was I, _Sir_. However I do not see any reason for the head boy and girl to have to share a common room with all the other students when the other students are not so serious about work. I also included the fact that it should be available for all sixth and seventh year prefects to use, Professor Dumbledore was the one that decided upon the sleeping arrangements."

* * *

A/N: New years treat would be a review.


End file.
